Best if Forgotten
by DaemonGirlJay
Summary: A girl appears wounded with no memories. Just who is she, and why is she here? Takes place after Demon Lord Asura dies. Pairings later on
1. Prologue

The rain poured heavily as I walked throughout the streets of Death City in the middle of the night. The bangs of my waist-length white hair hung over my red eyes. There was nothing but pain and sadness within my soul. I didn't know why. I shivered and clinged to myself for warth. I was wearing black jeans and a black tank-top. Not exactly the perfect outfit for being in a huge thunderstorm. My eyes grew heavy. Feeling something wet and sticky at my waist, I lifted my right hand to see it now covered in blood. 'When did I get hurt?' I thought to myself. Everything was beginning to grow dark. As I looked ahead of me, I saw a tall man with a screw in his head staring at me. Everything went black, as I fell into a slumber.

* * *

**Who am I?  
The Mysterious Girl With No Memories.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a small room. I sat up, confused as to why I was here. Hearing a knock on the door, I turned my head sharply to see a woman with blonde hair and an eye patch on her left eye walk in.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she said while smiling. I only stared, not knowing what to do.

"Stein, she's awake!" the woman shouted. Looking back at me she said, "You've been asleep for three weeks now. I was really worried." I only blinked. Nothing seemed to be processing through my mind at the moment. Suddenly a tall man with a large screw in his head walked in.

"This is Stein, and I'm Mary. What's your name?"

"Name?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes." I was silent.

"Mary, do you mind if I talk to her alone for a bit?"

"Um, sure. I'll see you in a bit," she said as she waved to me and took off. Stein closed the door and walked over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That was a pretty nasty wound you got. I've already stitched it up. It's best if you didn't try to get up for a couple of more days." There was a long pause.

"Do you know who you are?" Stein asked, but appearing to already know the answer. I shook my head no.

"Do you remember anything before that night?"

"What night...?" I asked in a low voice. Stein stared at me for a while.

"What do you remember?" I stared down at the bed sheets, trying to remember something... anything. The only thing I remember is waking up a few minutes ago, but other than that, nothing.

"Nothing..." Stein turned the screw in his head a few times before standing.

"You get some rest. If you need anything just ask Mary," he said as he walked out of the room then shut the door. Feeling tired, I layed down, pulling the blanket over me. As I layed there, only one thought entered my mind... Just who am I?

* * *

Two months passed since that day, and I never remembered who I was.

"Sai, it's time to come in!" Chrona called out to me. I jumped down from the tree I was standing on and ran towards the house. As I walked in, I could see poor Chrona getting her cheeks, well I think Chrona is a she. It's actually very hard to tell... anyways her cheeks were being pinched by Ragnarok... again... I sighed as I walked over to them.

"Chrona, how dare you insult me? Just for that, I'm going to steal your food!"

"No, no, I need my food. If I get any skinnier, I won't know how to deal with my ribs," Chrona whined. Balling my right hand into a fist and lifting it into the air, I sent it flying and slamming Ragnarok right in the face.

"Ouch! You damned brat! What was that for?"

"It's for being an idiot," I stated plainly. "If you're going to act like an idiot, you're going to be treated like an idiot. Now leave Chrona alone!"

"What the hell makes you think you can order me around?" ***WHACK*** "Ouch! Oh, that's it. I'm going to kill you! Come here!" Ragnarok shouted while trying to reach me.

"Aaaah, Ragnarok stop! Stop squirming."

"Yeah Ragnarok. Be a good little weapon and listen to your meister."

"You damned brat!" ***WHACK***

"OUCH!!" Ragnarok and I both cried out. We looked up to see Stein with one of his insane looks on his face.

"I feel like dissecting something... Would either of you two like to join me?" Ragnarok and I both gulped, shaking our heads no slowly as Chrona shook uncontrollably.

"Well then, if that's the case, I want you all in the kitchen. It's time for dinner." Stein walked away, leaving the three of us scared out of our wits. Stein was not someone you wanted to take lightly. From what Chrona said, he was known to be the strongest meister in Shibusen, whatever those were. I had no idea what a meister or Shibusen was. I never bothered to ask either, main reason; I didn't care.

After dinner, I went straight to my room. I changed into my white nightgown, leaving my black gloves on. As I sat on the bed, I slowly pulled off one of the gloves, showing a large cross-shaped scar on my wrist. Stein said that when he found me, my wrists were both bleeding uncontrollably. I almost didn't make it. Luckily when it came to stitching up a few wounds, Stein was the best there is. If there was anything he loved it was dissecting. Chrona said that he had saved her as well once when she was fighting against her mother. She was wounded severely while trying to protect her friend. I only nodded, not really understanding all that was going on. I didn't understand why, but Chrona seemed sad while talking about that event.

After taking my other glove off, I pulled the blanket over me and layed down. Stein said he was going to take me to meet someone tomorrow, so it was important I rested well. Yawning I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. 1: Making Friends A New School Year A Ne

"Now Sai, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Okay."

"That means no picking fights with anyone, especially Shinigami-sama. Do you understand?" I looked up to see Stein's stern face. We've known each other for two months now, and he could already read me like a book.

"Alright... I promise," I said while nodding my head and letting out a huge sigh. We walked up an endless amount of steps until a large building was finally seen. I looked up in awe, admiring the work of art. Stein noticed this and placed his right hand on my head.

"This is Shibusen, a school for meisters and weapons. It's the school you'll be attending after today." After hearing this, I looked up at Stein.

"Does this mean you and Mary don't want me anymore?" I asked, hurt in my eyes.

"No, that's not it," Stein said while ruffling my hair then removing his hand. "A school is a place you go to to learn. You're still going to be living with us, but you're also going to start coming here for your education." I was confused, but if this education thing was important, then I'd go.

"Let's go. Shinigami-sama won't wait forever." I nodded and followed.

* * *

**Making Friends.  
A New School Year, A New Student.**

* * *

"Ho ho, hello hello," a tall, black-cloaked figure with a skull mask said to me. All I could do was stare. Was this "thing" even human, and why was "it" talking to me? My left eye twitched slightly.

"Sai, this is Shinigami-sama," Stein said, giving me a stern look. I knew that look anywhere. It was a you better be polite or I may have to dissect you look... I gulped and did my best to not screw up.

"H-hello sir," I said in a shaky voice, forcing a smile.

"I must admit, she is adorable."

"So will she be able to attend classes here?"

"Of course! She can start on Monday."

"Thank-you sir." I honestly didn't feel that thankful. I was starting to think just what kind of people attended this school... if they're human at all.

"Oh, one more thing, Sai."

"Y-yes?"

"Here you go," Shinigami-sama said while handing me a tag.

"M-meister?" I read on the tag.

"Yes. That tag indicates that you don't have a partner yet. Until you do, you'll have to wear it."

"Ahh, I see. Well okay," I said while stuffing the tag into my pants pocket.

"Sai, could you go out and wait for me? There's something I want to speak with Shinigami-sama alone." Did I even have a choice? When Stein gave an order it was either listen or get dissected. I choose to listen.

"Okay," I said while running out.

* * *

I sat on the steps in front of Shibusen waiting for Stein. It felt like I had been sitting there for hours... Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating just a tiny bit, but it's still been a while. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinking things couldn't get any worse.

"Ya know what, Kid? You're just a spoiled little rich boy is what you are. Honestly, we're in the middle of Australia, and you decide that your candle is a few centimeters off and leave me and poor Patty all by ourselves dealing with those stupid bandits!

"Hehe, spoiled!"

"I couldn't help it, and besides it "was" just my imagination. Luckily the candles were still symmetrical."

"Oh, I just don't believe you!"

I opened my eyes to see who was shouting. What I saw were two girls and a boy walking up the steps. The taller girl seemed to be the one yelling while the younger one was laughing and not really paying attention. The boy wore a black suit and had three white stripes on the left side of his hair. I tried not to stare at the trio, but listened in on the conversation. The taller girl seemed to be really upset with... symmetry...? As they walked past me, the younger girl stopped and turned to look at me.

"You're really pretty," she said. I looked up to see her smiling face.

"Um, thanks." The girl looked real adorable. By the way she acted, she seemed like a small child.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Ohhh." There was a moment of silence.

"Hehe!" Okay... Why was this girl laughing at me? "Waiting, waiting." She started to twirl. Was this girl crazy...?

"Uhm, yeah... Waiting..." I honestly didn't know what to say at this point. The girl was odd... Really, really odd.

"Patty, come on!" the older girl yelled out.

"We're waiting!" she shouted back. Hold on a second... We're waiting? Since when were "we" waiting? I could hear the older girl mumbling something to herself but couldn't make out what it was. The older girl then ran to us.

"Patty, leave this girl alone and c'mon," she said then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry if my sister's causing ya any trouble. She doesn't always think straight. Patty c'mon!" I blinked twice, watching the scene.

"But we're waiting."

"Waiting on who?" Patty paused, putting her index finger on her lips. She then turned to face me.

"Who are we waiting for?" My left eye twitched uncontrollably. Since when were "WE" waiting??

"W-well, I'm waiting for my guardian at the moment."

"Guardian?" Patty asked.

"No no, I mean the person taking care of me. I don't have a family or home or anything, so I'm staying with these people. The guy's name is Stein though, if you really have to know." I noticed the boy walking towards us now.

"Stein-sensei?" the older girl asked.

"Sensei?"

"Yah, ya didn't know? Stein's a sensei at this school."

"Oh. I honestly didn't know that."

"So ya live with the guy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I feel sorry for you," she said bitterly. "That guy's not right in the head." I laughed at what she said. What kind of person with a screw in his head would be normal?

"So any special reason you're here?"

"Yeah, Stein says I'm going to be attending this school starting Monday."

"Oh, how nice."

"Yay!" Patty cheered.

"Liz, Patty, let's go," I heard the boy say as he finally reached us.

"Fine, fine," Liz said while sighing.

"So your name's Liz huh?"

"Yep! This here is Kid, this is Patty, and you can call me Liz."

"My name's Sai," I said while standing. "It's really nice to meet you." I gave them a warm smile. These people seemed so nice. Maybe coming to this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright, let's get going Patty."

"Okay!"

"You're name's Sai, correct?" Kid asked. I looked at him, and nodded.

"Yep. It's nice to meet you," I said while extending my hand. Kid grabbed it and we shook.

"Welcome to Shibusen, and I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Thanks." This guy seems real formal...

"I'm off now. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"Sure thing." After that, we waved good-bye, and I watched the three leave. While looking at Kid, I couldn't help but feel something creep up my spine. Something about him sorta scared me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided not to dwell on. After a while of boredom and nearly falling asleep on the steps, Stein finally came out. About damn time!

"Yo Stein, you made me wait forever!" I whined.

"It wasn't forever, and it was important." I pouted, not very happy with the answer I got. I decided to let it go and move on to the next topic.

"So I heard you're a teacher here?" I asked as we walked down the steps and back to the house.

"Yes, who told you that?"

"This girl named Liz. She was with another girl and this boy with white stripes on his hair."

"Oh, so you've already met Shinigami-sama's son." I stared at Stein in disbelief.

"Wait, what do you mean son?"

"Kid is Shinigami-sama's son. I don't see how that's surprising."

"But, but they look nothing alike! Shinigami-sama's a skelly and Kid's got flesh! How does a skelly end up with a human for a son?"

"Sai, I don't think you fully understand the situation."

"Huh?" Stein sighed and shook his head in disbelief. So maybe I was a "little" dense at times...

"First of all, they're not human. They're both Death Gods. Now do you understand?" Now it hit me. Shinigami meant death god for christ's sake! He couldn't blame me for not knowing though... The only things I do know are what I've been taught in the past two months.

"I get it." I pretended to not care. I couldn't help but think about this whole school thing. It seemed like it'd be a lot of fun. I wouldn't mind seeing those people again either. I might have a problem dealing with that boy though. Just thinking about him disturbed me a bit. He did seem nice though, so it'd be bad for me to avoid him just because of some stupid feeling. Oh well.

* * *

I walked into my first period class, looking around at all the people who were there. There were so many people here.

"So this must be what a school is," I whispered to myself.

"Great, so we've got Stein-sensei again for this year. Not fair," I heard a familiar voice say from behind. I turned to see Liz, Patty, and Kid walking into the room.

"Stop complaining and just deal with it," Kid said.

"Uhm..." I stared, wanting to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Luckily Patty saw me and waved.

"Look, look!" she shouted while pointing at me, bouncing cheerfully. Liz saw me and walked up to me.

"Well look who we have here. At least we got one normal person in this class."

"Hey guys. Was kinda worried I wasn't gonna see you guys," I said then laughed nervously.

"Well here we are. Let's grab a seat in the back row." Patty ran up to her sister, as I turned to wait for Kid. Might as well "try" to get used to him.

"Uh, hey," I said, trying to be polite.

"Hello. So this is your first time here, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Still trying to get used to it," I said then laughed. Kid seemed to be a bit puzzled though.

"What is it you're trying to get used to?" I paused to think.

"Well, I'm not used to being around so many people is all. But no worries! I'll get used to it soon enough." Once reaching the back row, I paused to let Kid go first. He looked at me questioningly but walked by me anyways and took a seat next to Liz. I sat to his right and stayed silent.

"Maka, Soul!" I heard Liz call out. She then stood and ran towards them, Patty following. I watched silently as the two greeted the boy and girl.

"That's Maka and Soul." I turned to look at Kid, puzzled at what he just said.

"Maka's a meister, and Soul's her weapon. We've known them for about a year now."

"Ah I see. That's cool." These people have known each other for so long and I can't even remember anything about who I was before two months ago... I don't even know my real name. Sai was just a name Stein and Mary picked out for me.

Bored... I'm so bored... I turned my head and noticed that Kid was reading a book now. Since when did he pull that out...?

"Ugh, the symmetry's all wrong," he then said, frustration appearing on his face.

"Um, what?"

"The symmetry. Look," He said while pointing at a picture in the book. It was a picture of a sword, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

"The hilt of the sword. It's crooked."

"What...?"

"The left side is a few centimeters off. You don't see it?"

"Oh, you mean that. Yeah, now I see it." I laughed nervously. I was starting to wonder about Kid. Getting upset just because the hilt of a sword is a little crooked? There's a word for this. Now that I think of it, Stein mentioned something about Kid a few days back when we went to see Shinigami-sama. What was it? I know this. I know this... I'm bored again...

"Oh, she really is cute!" I turned to look at who it was that said that. It was Maka.

"I know. Isn't she the most adorable little thing you've ever seen? I swear the moment I laid eyes on her, I thought she was a doll." I blushed, realizing they were talking about me.

"She looks so young. How old are you?" Maka asked while smiling.

"I-I'm seventeen..."

"She looks twelve," Liz said while giggling. Aww I know I don't look THAT young! What is it with you people?

"Cute, cute," Patty chanted.

"She does look pretty cute. If only she weren't a washboard like Maka," Soul added.

"W-washboard?"

"MAKA CHOP!!"

"Ouch!"

"Watch your mouth Soul!" I sweatdropped, looking at the now unconscious Soul.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be a real idiot sometimes," Maka said to me. All I could do was force a smile while laughing nervously. I honestly didn't mind being flat-chested, but I have a feeling Maka does...

"The only other idiot we're missing now is Black*Star," Liz said while sighing. Black*Star?

"Black*Star's not in this class first period."

"Oh?"

"He and Tsubaki have Sid-sensei for homeroom this year."

"Poor Tsubaki."

"I think she'll manage." The bell for class to start started to ring.

"Ah, well that's the bell. Come on Soul," Maka said while Soul regained consciousness and slowly stood up.

"Dammit Maka," he cursed silently.

"Let's sit at the second row for a good view. Oh, it was nice meeting you Sai."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Looks like Stein's late for his own class," Liz said with an all-knowing look. She then pulled out a mirror and powder.

"Might as well do something to pass the time." I didn't really like to wear make-up unless if there was a special occasion, and I hated reading... Bored, bored, bored, bored, kill me now...

"What kind of a teacher is late for his own class?" I muttered to myself.

"Stein-sensei needs to run errands every once in a while," Kid answered, eyes still glued to his book. All I could do was stare. Talking to this guy was starting to annoy me. Answering things so calmly, just who does he think he is? Also, I've been sensing nothing but negativity coming from this guy! I decided to stare at the desk. Sitting next to this guy was a huge mistake. This is gonna be a looong class... I sighed.

* * *

I decided to go outside during lunch break. I just didn't feel like sitting with all those people. Sitting on the steps of Shibusen, I looked out at the horizon.

"I hate school," I grumbled. All you got was work, and it was no fun. I layed on the ground in defeat. I was exhausted, and just wanted to leave...

"Waaah!" I sat up, hearing the yell from behind. As I stood and turned, I saw that nobody was there.

"Was I just hearing things?"

"Waaah!"

"There it is again. Hold on a sec," I said while looking up. As I stared at one of the cone structures of the building, I noticed a small girl hanging for dear life.

"What the hell!?"

"Help me please!"

"Aaah, what the hell am I supposed to do!?" I shouted, scratching my head vigorously. The girl's fingers gave way, and fell from the cone.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Oh my god!" I ran up to the girl, arms wide open and ready to catch her. Oh, I caught her alright, but ended up falling in the process.

"Oh owie..." As we both sat up, I got a closer look at the girl. She had blue eyes and pink hair tied in pigtails. She didn't look any older than ten. I noticed the tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Okay dumb question. I mean the girl just fell from a building...

"Uhm, lemme rephrase that... Other than falling from the building, what's wrong?"

"M-my pendant," she said through sobs.

"Huh?"

"A meanie took my pendant and threw it up there," she said, pointing at the cone.

"Ohhh..." I said while looking up. Looking back at the girl, I couldn't help want to help her out. I sighed and patted her head.

"This pendant, is it really that important to you?" She looked up at me and nodded her head. I sighed again.

"Okay, stay here." I stood up, and started to walk into the building.

"Wait," she said while tugging the back of my shirt. I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"It's really scary up there... Will you be okay?" I smiled at her and patted her head once more.

"Don't worry. Big sister will get your pendant back, so don't worry, kay," I said while smiling at her. She nodded her head then blushed slightly, letting go of my shirt. After that, I left her and walked into Shibusen, heading for the roof. As I turned a corner while hurrying past a hallways, I ended up bumping into none other than Kid.

"Ah, sorry," I said to him.

"My apologies. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Heading to the roof. Gotta go now." I had to get this pendant back quick. Class was going to start soon, and I didn't want to be late.

"For what reason?"

"I left something there during lunch break," I lied. He eyed me suspiciously, but kept quiet. I took off towards the stairs and ran up quickly to the roof.

"Made it," I said while panting after finally reaching my destination. As I walked to the edge of the building, I looked down at the red cone where the girl said her pendant was. True enough the pendant was there, but at the very edge.

"That seems like a long drop," I said nervously, left eye twitching. I started to climb down the edge as careful as I could.

"Okay, it's just the side of a building. It's not like I'm gonna fall or anything." I looked down slowly. Quickly looking back up I said nervously, "Yeah definitely not going to fall!"

Finally, I reached the cone where the pendant was at. Slowly, I got onto it, and crouched down. Crawling seemed like the best way to keep myself from falling.

"Almost there," I said when I was finally an inch away from the pendant. ***Crack*** I paused, eyes wide from fear and being shocked. I turned my head slowly to see that there was a crack near the center of the clone, closest to me.

"Okay, it was only a small crack..." ***Crack*** I gasped, now looking at the many cracks. I could feel myself lowering slightly. The cracks seemed to stop coming when I didn't move anymore. Sighing, I looked in front of me to see the pendant about to fall. Reaching forward, I quickly grabbed it before it could fall. Then there was a snap.

"Oh this is so not good! Waaaah!" Just as I was falling, someone jumped from the roof and caught me as we both fell, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Wow," I could hear the girl say while clapping her hands. "That was really cool!" I opened my shut eyes slowly to see Kid looking at me. I blushed, realizing he was holding me. He was actually kind of handsome from this point of view.

"H-hey, put me down," I demanded while snapping back into reality.

"That was a rather nasty fall," Kid said while putting me down. He walked over to the girl, handing her the pendant that was no longer in my hand. Since when did he get it?

"I'm guessing this is yours?" he asked her.

"Yep. Thank-you both very much," she said while bowing slightly.

"No problem," I said while Kid nodded his head.

"You should head to class now. You're late."

"Kay, thanks again." The girl waved at us then ran off.

"You've ruined the symmetry," Kid said depressingly while turning to look at me. I looked at him feeling very confused.

"The symmetry of this building, you ruined it." He sighed as I now realized what he meant. What was it called?

"I'll forgive you just this once though, but still... the symmetry..." I know it. What the hell was it called?

"How could I let this happen?" Kid complained while falling to his knees and crouching, pounding the ground. "If only I was there sooner... I'm nothing but a pig, I'm garbage. I'm garbage, so I made that piece of the building become garbage too! I want to die!"

"Now, what was it called?" I asked, too deep in thought to notice what Kid was doing.

"Oh wait, now I know! You've got OCD!" I said while pointing to him, very proud of myself. I immediately became confused when I saw Kid pounding on the ground.

"Umm, Kid?" I walked over to him and sat on my knees beside him.

"I'm filthy. Just let me die now."

"Why do you wanna die?" I asked, praying that nobody would come out and see this. It just looked too embarrassing.

"I let the symmetry be destroyed. I'm pathetic." It all made sense now. I realized that Shibusen was built quite symmetrically.

We were already late for our class. I could leave him, but then the guilt would never leave... Guess I should cheer him up.

"Now now, you're not pathetic. It was my fault after all."

"I'm garbage. I deserve to die."

"No you don't! Now cheer up, Kid." If you don't cheer up, we'll never get to class. Then I get the privelage to get yelled at by Stein...

"You really don't think I'm worthless?" he asked, looking up at me now. His eyes were teary, and I could see the blush on his cheeks. I couldn't help but think that was cute, but brushed the feeling off.

"Of course I don't. You're really awesome Kid," I said while smiling at him. He then stood up, looking calm again. That was a fast recovery.

"We should be heading back to class now." I nodded and stood.

"But before we go, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" There was a short pause.

"Why did you lie back there?"

"Ohh, well that was because I was in a hurry so wasn't thinking," I answered while laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head. Kid eyed me carefully then decided to drop the subject for now. I could tell he wasn't convinced though. After that, we headed back to class, ready to get scolded...


	3. 2: Bloody Nightmare Sai to the Rescue!

**Heyaz! Really sry for not updating in such a looong time... Gomenasai Well here's the next chapter, so hope u all enjoy ^-^**

**Ah, some ppl don't know exactly what Sai looks like (my fault for not being descriptive enough ) so going to type it down now.**

**Sai  
Hair - White, waist-length with bangs. (Actually wavy but straightens it. = Secret from chars cept for Stein, Mary, Chrona, and Ragnarok... for now =P)  
Eyes - Red  
Height - 4'7"  
Weight - 90lbs  
Chest - Flat  
Info - Will always wear long wristbands or gloves to hide her cross-shaped scars. Hates wearing hairbands or hairbows cause of headaches. Actually does not know how to swim, but keeps that a secret from everyone.**

**Well hope this description helps. Now plz enjoy the chapter ^-^**

* * *

Hearing thunder, I snapped my eyes open, sitting up quickly on the bed. As I looked at my alarm clock, I noticed it was only two in the morning. I heard the thunder again and saw the lightning flash from the window, lighting the entire room. I closed my eyes quickly. After a few seconds had passed, I opened my eyes. They became wide as I shook in fear. Blood was all over the room.

"N-no," I said as I saw the blood start to slowly flood the room. Hearing the thunder again, I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." Tears began to fall from my eyes. I knew this wasn't real. It was never real. I just wanted to wake up. I heard knocking on the door. As my eyes snapped open, I could see that the blood had disappeared. The knocking came again.

"Sai, is everything alright?" It was Chrona. I got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was only a bad dream," I said while smiling at her.

"You've been crying."

"Yeah. Don't worry. Everything's fine." Ragnarok then showed himself, looking very displeased.

"You twit! Every night this week it's been the same damn thing. If you wake us up again, I'll kick your ass!" ***WHACK***

"Ouch!"

"Ragnarok, shut the hell up before I decide to hurt you."

"It'd be real helpful if you'd say that before you decide to hit me."

"Ahh, you two... Please stop fighting..."

"Pfft, whatever you slime." I then looked at Chrona.

"Sweet dreams Chrona. Sorry to bother you." I then looked back at Ragnarok.

"And you better watch your mouth stupid. Next time I'll beat you into next week."

"I'd like to see you try you twit!"

"Ahh, we better go now. Come on, Ragnarok."

"Hold it! I'm not done talking to that twit," I heard Ragnarok say as I shut the door. I closed my eyes while taking a deep breath. I honestly felt sorry for Chrona. It's amazing how she deals with him. As I sighed I opened my eyes.

"It looks like the nightmare's started again," I said to myself as I noticed the blood appear again in the room. A large smile appeared on my face as my eyes became wide. I fell to the floor and stared at the cross-shaped wounds on my wrists, tears starting to form again. Just like every other night, this one would be long.

* * *

**Bloody Nightmares  
Sai to the Rescue!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the pendant incident. It was lunch break, and I was lying on the roof of the building.

"I figured you'd be here," said a voice. I sat up and turned around to see Liz walk up to me.

"Oh Liz, you're back. How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You only come here every break." I looked at her feeling a bit confused. Was she spying on me? Liz seemed to get the message.

"Kid told me."

"Ugh, I see," I said, smug look appearing on my face. Sheesh, that guy outta mind his own businees. Liz stared at me for a long while.

"What? I got something on my face?" She shook his head no, then answered.

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I said in an angry tone, while standing.

"Does Kid really bother you that much? Ya know, he's not a bad boy."

"Heh. Once I find myself a weapon, I'll show him."

"Pardon?"

"That guy sticks his nose into everything!" Liz sweatdropped.

"Uhm, you're not talking bout those drawings are ya?"

"Not only the drawings! I swear, how I draw or paint is none of that guy's business! It's not symmetrical enough. The border line is off by three centimeters. Why did you ruin the symmetry?"

Liz watched, laughing nervously while I went on.

"Stop sleeping in class. It's not healthy to skip meals. He's driving me crazy! Not only is he OCD, but he acts like he's my fucking dad!"

"Now, now Sai. You have no reason to be using fowl language." I sighed. She was right. There I was letting my emotions take control again...

"Sorry Liz." Liz smiled at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"That a girl. Now c'mon, and let's go grab a bite to eat before the break's over."

"Uhm thanks, but I'll pass."

"You sure?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded my head yes and smiled.

"Well alright then. Cya later."

"Bye." After she left I fell, feeling exhausted. Truth is, I hadn't eaten anything for the past week now. I had completely lost my appetite after those nightmares started... I sighed then looked up towards the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain... Today's going to be a loong day."

* * *

As I was walking home from school, I noticed a wad of pink on the other side of the street.

"Ah, it's the midget." While I was looking, I noticed three guys with her. They were all walking into an alley. A serious look was placed on my face.

"I've gotta bad feeling." I took off running in their direction. When reaching the alley, I slowed down and walked slowly while searching for the four, hoping to not be discovered.

"Ah, please don't hurt me," said a weak voice. Yup, that was definitely her alright. Puny and helpless. I hid behind a wall, listening to the conversation.

"You honestly think we're going to sit back and do nothing? Your kind is nothing but poison."

Poison? I thought to myself. For some reason those words really stung... Nobody's ever called me a poison before, so why does it hurt?

"It's because of your kind that my wife is dead."

"I-I'm sorry... Please, I don't want to hurt anyone. Please forgive me..."

"Forgive a little witch like you? You idiot!" One of the men suddenly slapped the girl across her face, causing her to fall. Tears escaped her eyes. That was enough, I decided.

"I'll tell you one more time, get the hell outta this city. You got that?"

"My, my. Well aren't we upset," I said while walking out in clear view. "Three grown men harrassing such a cute child. How very manly of you." I smirked while crossing my arms.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just the girl who's about to kick your ass. Honestly, calling such a cute girl a witch... stuuupid," I said with an evil grin. "But hey, if you guys are gonna stoop to name-calling, then why can't I? From this very moment, you guys shall be known as the tweedle trio! Tweedle A, B, aaand C!" I pointed at the three, having too much fun at the moment. The girl wore a very confused expression on her face.

"Why you little... Jack, get her now!" Tweedle A shouted, right hand balled into a fist. Tweedle B (a.k.a Jack) ran towards me, ready to grab me when I jumped over him, ending up behind him. I then kicked him in the waist with my right knee, causing him to fall on his knees in pain.

"Hey boss, maybe we should go?" asked Tweedle C.

"No way! There's no way we're going to let a little brat beat us. Now go!" Tweedle C didn't seem too confident, but came after me none-the-less.

"Stuupid," I said, getting ready to take this guy down. While he attempted to punch me in the face, I ducked down and swooped forward, elbowing him in the stomach and causing him to fall back in pain. I was thankful for having Stein as a teacher. If it were two months ago, I wouldn't even know how to throw a punch. It was only because of Stein's training that I got this good. Feeling proud, I looked at Tweedle A with an is that all you got look. Though my confidence suddenly vanished when Tweedle A pulled out a gun.

"N-no! You have to run away," said the little girl. Running away would be good at this point, since I had nothing to defend myself against a weapon. But... I couldn't leave that girl behind. I'd regret it for sure.

"So big Tweedle A's going to point a gun at little defenseless me? Sounds a bit unfair don't ya think?" I then realized what I just said... Well that was stupid!! There I go saying things without thinking again!!!

"Heh, anyone who has the nerve to protect this little witch doesn't deserve to live." I then felt a large pair of arms grab me from behind. It was Tweedle B. I tried to struggle free but failed miserably. Tweedle C stood by Tweedle B for reasurance for if I would try to escape.

"You guys are pathetic!" I shouted. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave the girl alone! She's only a small child. Don't you have a heart!?" I then screamed in pain as I felt something smash into my stomach. Looked like Tweedle C punched me...

"Boss, let's get rid of her now."

SHIT! I thought to myself. I could now only watch helplessly as Tweedle A pointed his gun at the crying and shaken girl. It's all over! I thought.

"How disgusting. So tell me, does it really take three grown men to take down two children?" someone asked from somewhere above. I wasn't able to look up because of the pain.

"Great, who the hell is it now?" asked a very impatient Tweedle A.

"Hmph. Who I am should be the least of your problems. Now unhand those two." The Tweedle Trio watched as a boy jumped from the top of a building and landed five feet in front of me. My vision was blurry, but I could tell that the guy was wearing a black suit.

"Liz, Patty!"

"Yes."

"Kay!" Suddenly both guns transformed into girls, then all three made their perfectly symmetrical pose.

"Oh no... It can't be," I said to myself.

"Patty! Your pose is off again! How many times must we go through with this."

"Oops, sowwy~" OMG IT IS THEM!!! AAAAH!!! Why the hell did Kid show up!? I'd rather die than be saved by him!

"Great, even more brats. I'm getting sick of this." Tweedle A then pointed his gun at Kid, ready to fire.

"Liz, Patty, we'll continue our discussion later. Now transform."

"Yup!"

"R-right..." Both girls turned back into weapons. Kid grabbed them at the same time posing symmetrically... figures. Tweedle A fired his gun at Kid. Kid dodged them like they were nothing then crossed his arms, pointing one gun at Tweedle A and the other at Tweedle C. Firing the guns at the same time, both bullets ended up hitting Twwedle A and C directly in the chest. Both flew back, falling unconscious.

I watched feeling mesmerized. I had to admit, Kid did know how to look really cool in a fight. My eyes suddenly became heavy as my vision blurred more. One punch couldn't possibly have tired me out this much... It must be the lack of food and sleep...

"Unhand her now," I could hear Kid say. Tweedle B seemed to be shaking from what I felt. Suddenly I felt my body fall to the ground, then everything went blank.

* * *

**Left ya with a cliffhanger I knowz =P What happens next shall be in the next chapter. My goal's to get it updated in a week! /hugs chu all **


	4. 3: Stupid Fever A Fragment of the Past

"Honestly, picking a fight when she's this sick... What in the world was she thinking?" Liz complained.

"Onee-chan, Sai looks wet," Patty said while pointing at the unconscious girl.

"She's gotta fever Patty. A really high one to be exact." Liz sighed, then placed her right hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples, remembering the events that took place the other day. Kid had spotted Sai running into an alley and suggested they follow her. Liz didn't think too much of it and told him to just let her go, but he disagreed saying how troublesome she was and how strange it was to take off running at full speed into a dark alley. Liz guessed it kinda made since in some way... It took them some time to find her, but they managed to do so, and just in time too. Poor Sai had fallen after being freed, and was steaming hot. Poor Reimi was crying uncontrollably. After finally calming Reimi down, Patty and Liz took Sai to the infirmary in Shibusen, while Kid took Reimi home. He told them to stay with Sai until he got back. Stein had already left, but Nygus was fortunately there when they arrived. And here they were now, with a sick Sai in bed.

"Onee-chan, look. It's Mr. Piggy," Patty said while lifting a sheet of paper happily. She had drawn a pig with a pink crayon and was very proud of it. Liz sweatdropped.

"Uhm, Patty that's nice, but now's not the time. Darn it, where is that Kid anyways? Making us wait here. I wanted to get my nails done too." Though I can't say that I'm not worried about Sai, Liz thought.

"I'm back twit, so calm down," Kid said as he walked into the room.

"Yaaay, Kid-kun! Look at Mr. Piggy!"

"So we ready to go?"

"Actually, you and Patty go on ahead. I'll catch up to you later," Kid said while grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"I see... Well c'mon Patty. Let's go."

"O-kay!" As they walked out and through the hallway, Liz couldn't help but feel suspicious. Was Kid actually showing interest in this girl? That would be rare. Was it possible for him to be interested in something or someone as much as symmetry? Actually, no way... That'd be asking for too much. Kid's greatest love in the world was symmetry and would always be. Liz grimaced at the thought.

* * *

**Stupid Fever  
A Fragment of the Past**

* * *

I woke up in a very light room. Just where was this place? As I looked around, my vision began to become more clear. I then spotted someone sitting to my right. It was Kid himself.

"Ah, so you're awake," he said while closing the book he was reading and setting it down at a nearby desk. I remained silent. Sitting up slowly, I then noticed something very unusual across the room. I rubbed my eyes, looking closely at the shelves, not wanting to believe what I saw.

"K-Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Th-they're... You made all the medicine and shelves symetrical?!"

"I was bored, and thought that if things were more symmetrical, it would help. Symmetry is an excellent cure when one is feeling unwell." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Ahem, not to be rude or anything, but how the hell is symmetry supposed to make me feel better!? It ain't a cure, Kid! Aaaah, I'm so pissed off! Eh?" I then realized my body was on fire and fell backwards, feeling dizzy at this point.

"You really should be more careful. If you didn't realize it already, you do have a fever."

"Ugh..." I stared angrily at the ceiling, not knowing what to do at this point. Thoughts of strangling Kid entered my mind. Kid sighed, then placed his elbows on the side of the bed while resting his chin on his hands. He stared at me with a not too amused look. I couldn't help but look at him. Honestly, the bored expression was ticking me off.

"W-what? I got something on my face?" I asked in an angry tone.

"So, how much do you remember?"

"Huh?" What was he talking about? I placed my left hand on my forehead. I really was burning, and the now headache and dizzyness weren't helping at all. Kid then sat up straight.

"About your past. How much of it do you remember? My father told me about your situation."

"Eh... Honestly why'd he have to tell you?"

"Is there something wrong with me knowing? Understand that I only want to help you."

"I don't want your help. Honestly, what's with you being so nosy? What goes on in my life is none of your business. Look, I'll thank you for helping that girl, but I don't want you helping me. Do you understand?" I then looked at him, trying to act tough. I kind of felt bad for being cold to him, but I didn't want to get to know Kid. There was something about him that made me want to crawl in a hole and hide. Making him my enemy was for my own good.

"I see. I apologize. It really is none of my business." Kid sighed then stood. "Well, Reimi wanted me to thank you for what you tried to do for her."

"Tried? You want to die, don't you?"

"I assure you, that's not my intention."

"Wait a sec. Who's Reimi anyways?" Kid gave me a strange look.

"The girl we helped get the pendant for and who was being bullied by those three grown men."

"Ohh, you mean midget." Kid sweatdropped at my remark.

"Ah, well I didn't know her name before, so that's what I called her," I said, then shrugged.

"I see. I still find it insulting." Nobody asked you, I thought.

"Well I'll be off now. Ah, one more thing." Kid pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I understand that you don't "want" my help, but if you ever need it, there's my address and number."

"Heh, you're wasting your time," I said with a smirk, but took the paper anyways.

"We'll see." We'll see? He really does want me to beat him up... There's no way I'm asking for his help!

What Kid did next is something that really took me offguard though. He placed his left hand on my forehead. My eyes went wide, an image popping in my mind. I was in a small, empty and bright room. There was only a small, white bed. As I lay there, a boy with blonde hair sitting on the side of the bed, laid his left hand on my forehead. We stayed this way for quite some time, the boy always smiling at me. I couldn't get a good look at his face, but I felt like I knew him. He then lifted his hand and stood.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Everything will be alright," he said to me. I watched as he neared the metal door. Afraid of him leaving I shouted, hoping he would stay.

"Wait!" Kid stopped, then turned to look at me. He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst.

"What is it?"

"Ah." I blinked twice, realizing I wasn't in that room anymore and was back in the infirmary. Kid stood, waiting for me to say something other than just an "ah". I felt embarrassed. Hopefully the fever was hiding my blush.

"Uhm... N-nothing." Kid sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll say this once more. If you're in trouble, you know how to contact me. Good-bye." I stared at him as he opened the door.

"Y-you jerk. Don't treat me like a child," I said with a shaky voice. I meant to say it in a tough tone but failed miserably.

"Heh." He then walked out and closed the door.

"That idiot..."

"..."

"......"

"............"

"Heh, who am I calling an idiot? I guess I'm the one being childish." What Kid did to me felt so familiar. But it's strange. I've had a fever once before, and Stein did the same thing to me. He placed a hand on my head to feel my temperature while I lay in bed, though nothing happened. So why now?

That boy... I want to know who he is so badly. I don't know why, but I have to see him.

* * *

"To be honest, I don't think I'm the right person for this job," Kid said.

"What makes you say that?" Stein asked while lighting his cigarette.

"It's obvious she hates me. If your going to assign people to certain groups, it's important that those people are able to co-operate."

"Trust me, you're the best choice Kid. She talks about you more than anyone else in the house."

"She talks about me?"

"Yeah, she's always calling you stupid and threatens to beat you up. Oh and she also mentioned something about you being a nagging old man."

"A-a nagging old man?" Kid stared at Stein in disbelief. "Does she really think I'm that annoying?"

"Apparently. But no worries," Stein said while patting Kid on the back. "Seeing how she's always thinking about you just makes you the perfect person for this job."

"From what I've learned so far, it's more like she's threatening to end my life."

"Doesn't change the fact that she talks about you." Kid sighed in defeat.

"Remember, since this is your second year in Shibusen, it's time you all had teams. Killik, Ox, and Kim have formed a team and so have Maka and Black*Star."

"True, but she is a first year. Besides, I don't mind doing these assignments alone."

"Even though she is a first year, first year students are allowed to team up with second year students if given permission by Shinigami-sama."

"I still don't understand why it has to be her."

"She may not look it, but she's vital to our mission. I came across some very interesting information about her, though I still need to test whether it's true or just false information." Kid looked at Stein questioningly.

"What information did you come across?"

"Sorry, but that's confidential for now. Listen, just remember what I've told you, and you'll gain her trust sooner or later. Things'll work out."

"I hope you're right about this. These rumors of the rise of a new Kishin Lord are not very pleasant."

"I know. We'll need to act fast, if we're going to find this person before the rumors become a reality.

"I know."

* * *

After a long nap I woke up, feeling much better. As I sat up, I looked out the window noticing how dark it was. Looking around me, uncontrollable tears fell down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. The room started to fill with blood. The nightmare was beginning. I crossed my arms, grabbing my shoulders tightly. Feeling something wet fall on my legs, I opened my eyes quickly. I stared wide-eyed at the drops of blood that fell from the ceiling and onto my legs.

"Why the hell is this happening to me!?" I started to laugh uncontrollably. This was going to be a long night. I just want it to stop. That... That's all I want.


	5. 4: Delicious Chocolates My Own Weapon

**Hey everyone. Chapter 4 turned out to be really long, so I decided to split it. This'll be the first half, and I'll just make the rest chapter 5. I will post both chapters at the same time though =)**

* * *

"Argh! Dammit Kid, push harder!"

"I-I'm trying..."

"Obviously not hard enough!"

"Will you please be quiet?" Kid asked, breathing heavily.

"NO! Now push!"

"That's what I'm doing you twit."

"Don't you be callin me a twit now."

"I think I almost have it."

"Ugh, damn I'm sweating. That's it, get off!" ***Click***

"Ah," we both said in unision. I stood up straight as Kid sat on the floor. The suitcase finally closed. It was after school hours, and most of the students had left.

"Honestly, Nygus-sensei packed too much in this suitcase," Kid complained. Shinigami-sama had ordered Nygus to go to New York to investigate some things dealing with a witch. He had asked Kid to help gather her things at school, while Nygus packed her belongings at home. Of course I was still in the infirmary when Kid showed up, and after constant nagging and name-calling, he finally gave in and told me about it. After he explained, I was determined to help. After all, Nygus did nurse me back to health. It's the least I could do, but Kid... That moron just wouldn't let me do anything without a fight!

"Damn, so hot..." I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my right arm. Kid stood and dusted himself, then walked over to me. He placed his left hand on my forehead.

"Hmm, you still have a slight fever." '_His hand'_, I thought. _'That boy with the blonde hair...'_ I then blushed slightly then smacked Kid's hand away.

"Don't just come up and touch me." He then sighed.

"I keep telling you to take it easy."

"Pfft, I don't need you telling me what to do. Besides, Nygus-sensei was nice enough to treat me, so this is me paying her back," I said while crossing my arms.

"So annoying."

"What was that?!"

"How do you think Nygus-sensei will feel if you become more ill? Think before you act."

"I am thinking!"

"By the way, you should do something about that temper of yours. Your uncontrollable anger is making things worse."

"Who the hell do you think is making me this pissed off!?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I shouted as Kid turned, ignoring my last comment. "Ugh, stuuupid."

"I'm going to take the suitcase to Nygus-sensei. You get some more rest," Kid said as he picked up the suitcase. _'NO EFFECT???'_ I thought.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me? Kid? Kid, I'm not done talking to you. Get back he-" The door then shut leaving me by myself. "-re."

"..."

"....."

"......."

"Arrrrrgggghhh IDIOT!!" That jerk, acting so calm after everything I said. How dare he ignore me?

* * *

**Delicious Chocolates  
My Own Weapon!**

* * *

Even after shutting the door, Kid could still hear Sai.

"Arrrrrgggghhh IDIOT!!" she shouted. Kid sweatdropped and sighed. He never had to deal with such a stubborn, hot-headed girl before. Well Maka could be a bit stubborn and hot-headed at times, but only to Soul and Black*Star. Even so, Sai made Maka look like a saint.

He still hadn't told her the news. They were going to be partners, but first Sai had to find herself a weapon. Kid grimaced at the thought of working with her. She'd drive him insane for sure. Though it wasn't working with Sai that freaked him out the most. It was telling her that they were going to be partners. He'd have to be very well prepared on that day. Who knows what horrifying things awaited him.

"Honestly, what are my father and Stein-sensei thinking?" Kid said to himself as he walked in the hallway, suitcase in one hand.

"Kiddy-niichan?" Kid snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Reimi standing in front of him.

"Reimi? What are you still doing here?"

"Hi Kiddy-niichan," Reimi said with a smile. "I thought I would come and visit Saisai-neechan since I'm worried."

"Ah, I see. Well she still has a slight fever, so be careful," Kid said with caution. He then imagined a poor and innocent Reimi being bullied by a demonic Sai. He shivered at the thought, left eye twitching.

"Huh?" Reimi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing," Kid said, snapping back into reality. He then noticed the sack in Reimi's right hand.

"Reimi, what is that?"

"Huh?" Reimi asked then followed Kid's gaze to her sack. "Oh, this is a present for Saisai-neechan. I got her seven chocolates."

"S-seven?"

"Yup. I didn't know what chocolates Saisai-neechan liked, so I bought her seven different types," Reimi said then giggled. Her giggles suddenly stopped when she noticed Kid's nauseating look.

"Y-you only bought her seven?"

"Yes. Kiddy-niichan, are you okay? You look so pale now." Kid then dropped his suitcase and bent down, grabbing little Reimi's shoulders.

"Why only seven? Why not eight?"

"I didn't think it mattered. Kiddy-niichan, why are you so upset?"

"Think about it. If you were to try and divide seven, no matter how hard you tried, it would never be symmetrical. But if you were to use the number eight, divided in half or in four quarters, no matter what, there would always be symmetry. That is why you have to give her eight, not seven. Do you understand?"

"Uhm Kiddy-niichan, do you have ocd?" There was a long pause. Kid then stood up and dropped the suitcase.

"We're going shopping," he said with determination in his eyes. Reimi looked very puzzled.

"Kiddy-niichan, do we really have to buy another chocolates?"

"Of course! I refuse to allow you to just give that girl seven chocolates no matter how evil she is. I'll buy the chocolate. Let's just go Reimi," Kid said while grabbing Reimi and racing down the hallway, completely forgetting the suitcase.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Stein looked at the abandoned suitcase in the hall.

"Well I found the suitcase, but where in the world is Kid?"

"Hmm, well better get this suitcase to Nygus. I can deal with this later," Stein said while grabbing the suitcase."

* * *

**And an hour later... *sighs***

"Well it looks like your fever is finally gone," Nygus said.

"Ah really? Thanks Nygus-sensei," I said, smiling brightly at her.

"Just try to eat more and get some proper rest. I don't want you starving yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'll be off now. You take care."

"Gotcha. See-ya Nygus-sensei," I said while waving to her as she left. It was finally time for me to leave. I was dying to see Chrona. Who knows what terrible things Ragnarok could have done to her in my absense. After changing into a white sweater and blue jeans, I stuck my black boots and gloves on then got up to leave. That's when the door opened revealing midget and Kid.

"Oh it's midget and papa," I said.

"Her name is Reimi, and why are you calling me papa?"

"That's because your always nagging like an old man. Oh, and I'm sorry Reimi. I won't call you midget ever again," I said while smiling at her.

"That's okay Saisai-neechan."

"Exactly how do I act like a nagging old man? You're the one who's always complaining."

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone already."

"I'll leave you alone once I'm sure Reimi is out of harm's way."

"Are you saying that I'm going to do something bad to this cute little girl?" I asked in a low and dark voice.

"You never know," Kid replied in a cool manner. Just when I was about to make a comeback, Reimi tugged on the sleeve of my sweater. I looked down at her then noticed a sack being held up to me.

"Reimi?"

"Saisai-neechan, I wants you to have this since you feel so bad." I couldn't help but blush. This little girl went through the trouble of buying me something?

"Uhm, thanks Reimi," I said while grabbing the sack slowly and sitting in a nearby chair. I opened the sack and saw the chocolate inside.

"I got you chocolates," Reimi said proudly.

"Wow thanks Reimi. This makes me really happy." I then grabbed one of the chocolates and opened it. After trying it, I had to say it was the best thing I ever tasted.

"Ah, Saisai-neechan tried Kiddy-niichan's chocolates first," Reimi said happily. I then stopped eating and looked at Reimi.

"Say what?"

"Seven chocolates are from me, while one chocolates is from Kiddy-niichan."

"Oh, so it's from you huh?" I asked, glaring at Kid.

"Yes. I couldn't stand the number seven, so I took Reimi and chose one myself."

"Oh, well I hate it," I said flatly. Kid froze.

"That's funny. Saisai-neechan looked like she really liked the chocolates?"

"Oh your chocolate tastes good Reimi, but Kid's is the worst thing I've ever tasted my entire life. Well time to go," I said while standing and stretching. "Thanks again." I then walked out of the room, Kid still frozen in place.

"Infuriating," I could hear Kid say loudly once I was a few feet away.

Once exiting the building, I looked at the orange sky.

"Better hurry up before it gets dark."

"Wait!" I then turned around to see little Reimi running up to me.

"Reimi, what is it?"

"Saisai-neechan, please wait. I wants to ask you something."

"What is it?" After gasping for air, Reimi then looked up at me with determination in her eyes.

"Does Saisai-neechan have a weapon?"

"Actually no. I don't exactly know that many weapons yet, and the ones I do know already have meisters."

"Two have a meister I want to kill at the moment," I then added. Reimi blinked twice, then decided to ignore my last comment. "Anyways, why are you asking?"

"I want to be Saisai-neechan's weapon," Reimi then blurted out. I stared at her, really surprised.

"Reimi's a weapon?" Reimi fell down in shock. I sweatdropped as I watched her force herself back up.

"Saisai-neechan is a meanie," Reimi cried.

"W-what? Wait I don't understand," I said nervously.

"Of course I'm a weapon. Don't you see my name tag here? It even says weapon," Reimi complained while pointing at her name tag.

"Ohhh. You know I never pay attention to these things." I then laughed nervously as Reimi fell once again. After lifting herself up, she looked at me again this time with tears in her eyes.

"Even though Saisai-neechan can be a big airhead sometimes, will Saisai-neechan be my meister please?" An airhead? I just don't pay attention to things I don't think are important... Ehh I do need a weapon though, and Reimi has no partner. Plus I don't think I'll ever meet anyone in a long time who's this honest.

"Okay," I said to her with a huge grin on my face. Reimi then smiled and hugged me.

"Yaay!" I patted her on the head, really happy at this point. I now had my own weapon. All there was left to do now was to make Reimi and myself stronger. If I was going to become better than Kid, I'd have to work hard to do it. I'll show him.

* * *

At Stein's House...

"Sai, what are you eating?" Mary asked.

"Some chocolate Reimi got me," I said while munching on the chocolate.

"Aww how sweet." Mary then went back into the kitchen to fix dinner.

_'Dammit! Stupid Kid buying this stupid delicious chocolate... I WON'T ADMIT IT!!!!'_


	6. 5: Demon Girl Sai! Time to Move

It was in the middle of the night. I took Reimi and ran through the wet, damp streets of London chasing a man wearing black.

"Stop right there!" I shouted. He then stopped in his tracks and turned to look at us.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Stop following me."

"No way. Kaitou John, your number's up. In the name of Shingami-sama, your soul belongs to me. Now Reimi, transform!" I shouted while pointing a finger at him. There was a long pause.

"R-Reimi, I said to transform." The thief sweatdropped at my actions. My arm lowered.

"Uhm miss, just who are you talking to?"

"W-what? Reimi?" I asked while turning around, just to find out that Reimi was nowhere in sight.

"Waaaaah! Where the hell did she go!?"

"Eh, I'm outta here," the thief said, then took off running.

"No, wait!" I shouted while turning back to the thief who was now becoming smaller as he ran away. I then turned back around quickly in hopes of finding Reimi.

"Reimi, where are you!? Reimi!"

"Here I am," came a squeaky voice from a corner. Reimi then walked out shakily.

"Reimi, why were you there and not here when I needed you?"

"Sorry Saisai-neechan, but you're so fast."

"Huh?"

"I try to catch up, but Saisai-neechan went bye-bye in seconds. I was speechless." I slapped my forehead.

"Fine, transform and I'll carry you. We've gotta catch that thief."

"O-okay." Reimi then transformed into a silver staff. It had a crescent shaped moon on top with a blue orb in the center of the moon. I then dashed in the direction of the thief, hoping to catch up to him.

"Waaah, Saisai-neechan's so faaast," the staff cried.

"Pipe it, Reimi. We've gotta catch up!"

"Waaaah!"

* * *

The thief stopped for a break, thinking he was finally safe. A chill suddenly ran down his spine. He slowly turned around to see none other than a flaming, evil aura dashing towards him.

"A demon!?" he cried.

"Arrrrgggghh!"

"Aaaah!" the thief screamed as he ran for it.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" The thief was suddenly kicked from behind and was sent flying into a few trash cans.

* * *

**Demon Girl Sai!  
Time to Move**

* * *

"I DON'T THINK SO!" I shouted. I then jumped and kicked the thief in the back of his head and sent him flying into a few trash cans.

"Waah! Saisai-neechan, that was too much."

"Shut it. At least we got him. Now let's kill him and collect our first soul," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Saisai-neechan became scary," the staff cried.

"Reimi, be quiet."

"Ugh..." The thief moaned as he slowly lifted himself up, completely covered in garbage. "What happened? Huh?" The thief said as he looked up. "Aaaah!" I ran forward and whacked him with my staff, sending him flying into a wall.

"Saisai-neechan, I'm not a baseball bat! I'm a staff."

"Yeah, but isn't just whacking him to death good enough?"

"No it's not! Use my magic."

"Magic? Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a staff. Isn't it common knowledge you can cast magic with me?"

"Actually I had no idea." The staff then sweatdropped. "Ya know Reimi, sometimes you talk real cute, then other times you talk using big words like normal people. I'm starting to wonder which is the real you..."

"Saisai-neechan..."

"Okay, okay. I got it. Now what magic can I use?"

"Try casting a fireball. It's the easiest spell I can think of."

"Alrighty then." I looked up as I saw the thief crawling for dear life.

"Somebody... save... me..."

"Hold it right there!"

"Waaah, spare me," the thief begged. I then laughed at the pitiful man.

"You shoulda known better than to pick a fight with me."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who decided to come running after me."

"Excuses."

"You're crazy!"

"Hmph, you're gonna pay for that old man. Now taste my fire ball! Heeyah!" I shouted while pointing the staff at the thief. Nothing. I waited for a few seconds. Still nothing. I sweatdropped.

"Uhm fireball?" I tried again. Still nothing. The thief stared at me thinking I was some kind of an idiot who needed to be put in rehab.

"Reimi, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's not me," she cried. Time seemed to freeze.

"Arrgh! To heck with it! Who needs stupid magic anyways?" I shouted with a raised fist. I then looked up at the thief who was trying once more to escape. "And you! Stop running away!" I shouted while throwing my staff at him. It ended up whacking him in the back of the head, causing him to fall flat on the ground. I then ran after him, picked Reimi up and whacked him a bunch of times before stabbing him with the bottom, sharp end of the staff, ending his life once and for all. A red soul then floated in his place. Reimi changed back into her human form and grabbed the soul.

"I just learned something tonight," she said as she stuffed the soul into her mouth and swallowed it.

"And what's that?"

"Saisai-neechan is a very scary enemy." Tears ended up swelling in her eyes. "If you were ever my enemy, I don't know what I'd do. I mean you literally beat him to death. How painful..."

"Pfft, he'll live."

"Uhm, he's dead."

"I-I mean... uhh... Well, it's all his fault! He shouldn't have turned his soul into a kishin egg," I complained. Reimi sighed then looked up at me, smile forming on her face.

"Well let's go report to Shinigami-sama," she said.

"Sure thing," I said then smiled back at her. What we didn't know though was that Shinigami-sama, Spirit and Kid were already watching us through the mirror.

* * *

"She beat him with a staff," Spirit said, not really knowing how to react to this.

"Well she collected her first soul, and that's all that really matters... I guess..." Shinigami-sama then said. In the back, Kid could only stare with his left eye twitching.

"Uhm Kid," Liz started to whisper, "If we're going to be working with this girl, I think it's really important that you get on her good side first."

"Don't worry," Kid said, finally calming down. "If she tries to do anything, I'll just easily evade it."

"Oh boy. I have a feeling this parntership's going to be quite the dilemma. Well anyways, have you told her?"

"Not... yet..." Kid then started to look really depressed. Liz sighed and looked back at Shinigami-sama's mirror.

"Quite the dilemma indeed."

* * *

I yawned as I sat up in bed while stretching.

"Wow, Saisai-neechan has fangs," Reimi said while staring at me.

"Huh? Waah!" I scooted back, scared at the little girl who suddenly popped out of nowhere. "R-Reimi, what are you doing here?"

"Today Saisai-neechan and I live together. Saisai-neechan remembers right?" She giggled as I finally remembered. Stein suggested that it would be best if Reimi and I lived together, since we were partners. I was really against it at first since I didn't want to be seperated from everyone, but Stein wouldn't take no for an answer. It's true that I could still see everyone at school, but it just wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't let anyone know of my depressed feelings though. If they wanted me to live on my own with Reimi, then I would without a complaint. Well that first argument with Stein doesn't count...

"So let's hurry and pack Saisai-neechan," Reimi said excitedly.

"Hold on. I just woke up," I said while yawning. "Oh and what do you mean fangs?" I then lightly poked her forehead.

"You have two teeth longer than the rest. They look like fangs."

"Pfft, like I'd have fangs. Are you suggesting I'm a vampire?"

"Oh no no no," Reimi quickly said while waving her arms frantically. I sighed then smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm just playing, silly. Now let's eat and then worry about packing."

"O-kay!"

* * *

After gathering our things and saying good-bye to Mary, Chrona and Ragnarok, Stein helped us carry everything to our new apartment. We were going to be living on the fourth floor, which I liked since we'd be near the roof. The apartment was small. There was the living room up front, and the kitchen connected from behind. There was a small hallway to the right; Two rooms on the right, and one on the left. The first room on the right was the bathroom.

"Should I help you two pack?" Stein asked while bringing the last box into the living room.

"Nah, we got it but thanks," I said.

"Okay, then I'll be heading back. Feel free to call if there's ever any trouble."

"Yeah... Uhm Stein?"

"Yes Sai?" I gulped and looked at him.

"Thank-you." I really didn't want to leave these people. They were the first people I remember meeting and were always so nice to me. I couldn't say that though. I wanted them to know I could live without their help, but it still hurt. I then felt someone's hand pat me on the head. I looked up to see Stein.

"Your welcome. Well time to head back." I watched as Stein left and shut the door behind him.

"Uhm Saisai-neechan. If you really do not want this, why won't you tell them?"

"Cause then I'd be nothing more than a bother. Anyways living with Reimi's gonna be fun," I said while forcing a smile. She smiled back, not noticing the smile I had was fake. We then decided that Reimi's room would be on the left while mine would be on the right. When the afternoon came, the house was mostly ready. I then heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," I called out. When I opened the door I saw the last person I'd ever hope for. It was Kid...

"Hello. Sorry to suddenly arrive without notice, but I'd like to-" ***SLAM*** I had slammed the door in his face.

"Heh, well that took care of him," I said with eyes closed and a huge smile on my face.

"Saisai-neechan, who was that?" Reimi asked.

"Nobody."

"That's funny. I thought I heard a guy's voice."

"Trust me Reimi. It was just your imagination." Unfortunately Kid started banging on the door.

"Sai, let me in now. I need to talk to you."

"Saisai-neechan, I think that's Kiddy-niichan."

"Reimi, it's just your imagination."

"But it sounds so real, and the door is moving back and forth."

"Imagination..."

"Sai! Don't make me break this door."

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled back.

"Saisai-neechan, if that was my imagination you would not be responding to it..."

"Reimi," I started while glaring at her, "Just shut up." I then marched to the door and swung the door open.

"What!?" I shouted. Reimi went to hide in the hallway.

"Father wants all of us to head to Shibusen immediately," he said calmly.

"Shibusen? Why?"

"He said he'd explain once we're all there, now let's go."

"H-hold on a minute. I never agreed to going."

"Wait for me Kiddy-niichan," Reimi said as she ran out of the apartment.

"I'm not going!"

"Hurry up Saisai-neechan. We don't wanna be late."

"Th-those two are ignoring me... Argh fine! I'm coming." I then locked the door and stomped out of the house.

* * *

"Told you she'd come if we just ignored her," Kid whispered to Reimi as she giggled. (The two discussed it when buying chocolate =P) Sure enough Sai was following them. Kid had slowly started to figure her out all thanks to a certain Stein who willingly answered all his questions about the girl.


	7. 6: Stupid Cold Weather Dumb Cave

"C-c-c-c-coooold..." I said as I shivered uncontrollably.

"Who's fault is that?" Kid asked in a non-caring tone. I glared at the boy.

"H-how the hell wa-was I s-su-supposed to kn-know? Y-You said n-n-nothing to prepare me f-for this."

"I would think it'd be "obvious" for you to wear at least a jacket seeing how this is Alaska," Kid said while looking at my outfit. I was wearing a short, black skirt and a black t-shirt, long, black gloves and knee-length, black boots.

"Shut up! I didn't know Alaska was c-c-cold." Kid sweatdropped. _'She may even be more clueless than Black*Star,'_ he thought.

"Saisai-neechan, I told you it was cold," Reimi said in weapon form. Liz remained silent as Patty laughed at my shivering form.

"Y-you didn't s-s-say h-how c-c-cold R-r-reimi." I gave her an evil glare, causing her to shiver in fear. I could swear Reimi was crying at this point, but couldn't really tell since she was a staff. Kid sighed. We were obviously not going to get this mission done anytime soon if this kept up.

"It can't be helped." A little confused about what he meant, I glanced over to him to see he was unzipping his white jacket.

"Hey Kid, what're ya doin'?" Kid pulled off his jacket and held it out to me.

"What do you think, twit? Wear this, and let's go. We've wasted too much time here." I only stared at him with a bored expression.

"Oh, for a second there, I thought Kid had become a male stripper." A few seconds passed and the wind blew by.

"What on Earth caused you to believe something like that!?" Kid shouted while blushing.

"Well duh, you were taking your jacket off. Seeing how cold it is, that was the first thought that came to mind. I mean why else would someone take clothes off in such cold weather?"

"It was only my jacket! Do you really think I'd sink that low?"

"You never know," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"You have a very twisted mind," Kid said with one eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, you have no idea." The weapons only watched the scene silently, utterly speechless at the topic being discussed. Well Patty stayed her usual cheerful self.

"Strip, strip, strip," she said and giggled.

"Patty, shh," Liz said quietly.

"W-wait," Kid started. "So you know what a male stripper is, but you don't have enough sense to bring a jacket with you when you know you're headed to Alaska?"

"Again, I didn't know it'd be cold here ya moron!"

"How could you possibly not know? Everyone brought a jacket except you!"

"Well duh, I don't pay attention to that kinda stuff."

"Are you an idiot!?" he asked as I stuck my tongue out.

"Ugh, back to the topic. Do you want the jacket or no?"

"I don't need no jacket!" I shouted, then snatched the jacket and shoved it in his arms.

"Waaah, Saisai-neechan!"

"Shut it Reimi."

"What a strange child," Liz said to Kid as we walked away.

"If she wants to freeze to death, let her. Let's just get this over with."

"Hehehe, strip, strip, strip, strip."

"Patty, that is not something you wanna say!"

* * *

**Stupid Cold Weather  
Dumb Cave**

* * *

"Ugh, can someone please tell me why we're here in Alaska?" Liz asked while shivering in her gun form.

"Hehehe."

"Simple. It's all his fault," I said while pointing at Kid.

"M-me? Exactly how is this "my" fault?" Kid demanded while crossing his arms.

"Easy. Cause you're Shinigami-sama's son, and since I can't blame him I'll just put all the blame on you. Doesn't that sound fun?" I said with a crooked grin on my face. Shinigami-sama had ordered us all to his office a few days back. Oh and by all, I mean me, Reimi, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, perverted albino, Tsubaki, blue, pointy-headed kid, baldy with lightning hair, his x-man partner, Killik, twins, Kim, and lantern girl. That's a lot of us... Anyways, Shinigami-sama said something bout a clown and black blood and yada yada, wasn't paying attention at this point, and anyways we all got divided into three groups and well went to three different locations and, and... and I'm sleepy..... Don't I make an excellent narrator.

"Sai!"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

"Sai, pay attention," Kid said. I turned to look at him with a bored expression planted on my face.

"Pay attention to what? I'm cold, tired, there's nothing to see around here, plus I'm WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"I meant pay attention to that hole in the ground..." Kid said as I fell.

* * *

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark, wet room. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Oww... My head..." Placing my right hand on the back of my head, I could feel something wet and oozy. Moving my hand in front of me, I tried sniffing it to see what it was.

"Blood? I'm bleeding?" After a while, my eyes finally adjusted. This is definitely a cave. Maaan, how in the world did I get here?

"Ehh, what happened before I got here? Hmm... cold... jacket... stripper... Kid... hole... Ah! I fell through a stupid hole." I then sneezed.

"Dammit, it doesn't look like there's a way out," I said while shivering.

"Achoo! Aww... this really sucks..." I stood and started to look for a way out, tripping over rocks and mud in the process. After a few minutes of walking through a tunnel, I heard the sound of footsteps ahead of me.

"H-hello?" I suddenly gasped, surprised as the scene around me changed. The tunnel became brighter and less frightening. I suddenly fell to my knees as tears poured from my eyes.

"W-why? Why am I crying?" I asked, eyes becoming wide. The footsteps were becoming louder. As I looked up, I gasped at the sight before me. It was the boy, the one I saw when I had that fever.

"Silly girl. What are you doing down here?" I stared at his blonde hair and emerald eyes, tears still falling.

"Eh, why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," I said while staring at my knees. Why am I crying? I can't remember...

"ai..." _'Who's calling me?'_ I thought as I closed my eyes, vision beginning to blur.

"Sai..." Go away...

"Sai! Twit, wake up!" My eyes shot open and I looked up to see none other than Kid kneeling right before me, holding onto my shoulders.

"Kid..." That's right. Kid was around the last time I saw that boy.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying." His face... His expression... Is he worried?

"I'm alright. Yes, I was crying, but I'm fine." _'He's so close,'_ I realized. Our faces were only three inches apart it seemed.

"Are you sure? Are you hurt?" So close...

"Kid!" I could hear Liz's voice.

"Kid-kun!"

"Kiddy-niichan!"

"Kid..." I started to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm fine. And by the way... GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kid fell back as I shouted. I stood up and glared at him. Liz and Reimi only stood and stared in shock while Patty looked curious.

"Oooh, Kid-kun fell down."

"What the hell were you thinking being so close to me!?" I shouted as I blushed.

"Have you ever thought that MAYBE I was worried? You were missing for an entire day, Sai. Even with my soul perception you were difficult to find," Kid said while glaring at me. He was getting fed up with my attitude.

"Y-you were worried?" Somehow what he said made me feel a bit better.

"Tch. Of course. You are my partner after all. I honestly don't like being paired up with such an asymmetrical person such as you, but didn't have much of a choice." That last thing he said... Why does it hurt so much? I could feel the tears build in my eyes, but didn't want Kid to see them.

"You should stop acting so selfish and think about the people around you. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Shut up. Just shut up Kid..." There was a long pause. "I... I know when I'm not wanted." I then turned away and dashed at full speed.

"Sai!" I could hear him call my name but kept on running. I wouldn't allow him to see my weaknesses... Not if I wanted to be his enemy.

* * *

_'F-fast...'_ Everyone thought as Sai dashed away.

"Sai!" Kid shouted as he snapped back to reality.

"Oooh, Sai-chan went bye-bye fast," Patty said.

"Saisai-neechan," Reimi said with tears in her eyes.

"Honestly, that girl is too hard-headed and stubborn. I don't think I'll ever understand her." Kid sighed in defeat.

"She can be a bit reckless and quick-tempered at times, but don't you think you were a bit too harsh?" Kid looked at Liz questioningly.

"Well she did take that last comment of yours seriously."

"I see... Now that I think about it, I guess I did say a bit too much."

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"You, Patty and Reimi are going to head to an inn. I'm going to go after Sai and talk some sense into her."

"Now be nice. Try not to scold her too much, or she just might take off again."

"Yeah... I'm prepared for that."

"Well good luck catching up to her... If that's even possible at this point." Both Liz and Kid sweatdropped. The girl was fast... A bit too fast. Kid then took off running in the direction Sai went. Liz sighed and watched as he disappeared.

"That boy is gonna have a heck of a time finding her." Liz then turned to look at the two behind her. Patty was drawing Mr. Piggy on the wall while Reimi cried her eyes out.

"Okay you two, let's get moving."

"O-kay!"

"B-but what about Saisai-neechan?"

"Reimi, Sai ain't going anywhere."

"But Saisai-neechan's already going somewhere, and it's a somewhere we don't know about..."

"Reimi, Kid is going to find her. It'll be alright."

"O-okay..." Tears started to form in Reimi's eyes once more as she balled her fists.

"Waaaaaah! Saisai-neechan why!?" she shouted as she cried.

"Oh boy..." That Kid's actually got it easy. I'd rather chase after Sai than deal with this child.

"Saisai-neechan..."

"Onee-chan, Reimi's face turned red. She's magic!" Patty said cheerfully as she clapped her hands. _'Correction... It's deal with these kids.'_ Liz thought as she sighed and sweatdropped.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the cave...**

"Gah, now I'm cold and hungry," I said while curled up in a ball and shivering.

"Note-to-self: Whenever going on a trip or "mission" with Kid, be sure to pack a jacket and a lot of food. That way I can run away without being hungry and cold... Maaan this sucks! Stupid Kid!! Go find that dumb black clown on your own!"


	8. 7: Unwanted Pain A Messed Up Clown

***WHACK***

"Nngh..."

***WHACK***

"Ah..."

***WHACK***

"Mmph..."

***WHACK***

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kid shouted as he ran up to me.

"What does it look like? My chest is stinging, so I'm trying to make it stop," I said with teary eyes.

"It's stinging? W-wait, beating your own chest isn't going to solve anything."

"But it won't stoooop!" I whined.

"Honestly..." Kid said as he sighed. He then walked up and sat in front of me. "I think it would be wise for us to know the cause of the pain. When did it begin to hurt?" I was a bit reluctant to answer at first, but then gave in.

"I don't know... Sometime when you were saying stupid stuff?"

"What?"

"You know... It started hurting when you decided to be a big jerk!"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Y-you were worried?" Somehow what Kid was saying made me feel a little bit better.

"Tch. Of course. You are my partner after all. I honestly don't like being paired up with such an asymmetrical person such as you, but didn't have much of a choice." Oh ow... For some reason my chest stung there for a sec...

"You should stop acting so selfish and think about the people around you. The world doesn't revolve around you." Hurting... Hurting even more now...

"Shut up. Just shut up Kid..." There was a long pause while thinking of a comeback, but with this terrible, stupid chest pain I was feeling, it was impossible... "I... I know when I'm not wanted." I finally decided to say as an excuse and dashed away, hoping nobody noticed.

"Sai!" I could hear him call my name but kept on running. I wouldn't allow him to see this... Not if I wanted to be his enemy.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Wait, so the only reason why you ran away was because your chest was stinging?"

"Yeeep. I didn't want anyone to find out, but it won't STOP!" I looked at Kid's dumb-struck face and pouted.

"Whaat, did ya think I ran away because of your lame comments? Pfft, you wish." Kid seemed angry about my last comment and stood.

"Well, if you have enough energy to argue, then you'll have enough to walk out of this cave and to town. Now get up, and let's go." He then walked away. Ow... it's that pain again... I wonder what's the cause of it?

"Sai, we're leaving," Kid called out to me, as he waited.

"Pfft, coming," I said then slowly stood up and ran up to him.

* * *

**Unwanted Pain  
The Messed Up Clown**

* * *

The walk was long and quiet. This was the first time we walked like this without the others... Usually we're with the others, and if not we're arguing. Something about now just seemed awkward... but at least the stinging finally stopped. But the dying pain just allowed me to realize another pain I had, and it was slowing me down. Kid seemed to be walking further away from me, but catching up would be impossible at this point. I didn't want him to find out either, so I kept doing my best to pretend nothing was wrong.

"When we get back to town, we're buying you a jacket," Kid finally said.

"I-I don't need one."

"It's Alaska, you twit. You're getting a jacket." I pouted. Kid stopped walking and waited for me. He wouldn't face me though. Now that I think about it, Kid has had his back turned to me since he found me hitting myself. After I caught up, we continued our BORING walk. After what seemed like HOURS of WALKING, Kid suddenly froze.

"Oi Kid, why'd you stop?"

"Shh."

"Don't you "shh" me!"

"Be quiet you idiot. I sense something." I looked at him questioningly. Kid had obviously picked something up with his soul perception, and didn't look too happy about it either.

"So your spidey senses are tingling eh? What'd you sense?" Kid looked at me with a confused look and sweatdropped.

"S-spidey senses? What in the world is a- Ugh, nevermind. Keep a sharp eye out. We need to get out of this cave fast," Kid said as he took off running.

"W-wait!" Kid stopped and turned to look at me with an impatient expression.

"What is it now?"

"You mean fast, as in running? That kind of fast?"

"Of course I mean running. We need to get out of here now!"

"B-but..." I gulped.

"Come on, Sai!" Kid then turned and took off. I did my best to run though it was painful, and I couldn't go at full speed. Actually compared to Kid, I felt like a turtle at this point! It was stupid of me to dash away from the others earlier when I knew my right right leg was in a lot of pain. I could feel myself sweating. I could see Kid running back to me at this point.

"Damn, you're being slow," he said while grabbing my right hand and taking off. OH GREAT! I'm gonna kill this moron!! He's just making the stupid pain worse!

"Almost there," Kid said as we neared a light. It was obviously the exit. I then heard a screeching sound behind us. As I turned to look, I saw something large with red eyes gaining on us.

"Sai, get down!" Kid shouted as we finally made it out of the cave. He dropped to the ground and brought me down with him. The large shadowy thing swept right past us and ended up landing on the ground a few feet away. As I sat up, I took a good look at it. You couldn't really tell what it looked like inside the cave. This thing had huge wings and looked to be at least ten feet tall. It had blades for fingers and large fangs. It's body was mostly black with it's face painted white. But what really caught me offguard was what was on the thing's face and head.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked while pointing at the thing's face and stood. Kid stared speechless at me in shock.

"I mean, he's gotta HUGE red, round nose and a stupid-looking wizard's hat with pictures of stars on it! Everything about this thing looked cool until I saw the stupid nose and hat," I complained. Kid and the monster both sweatdropped.

"You twit! That's one of the black clowns we have to kill," Kid said while pointing at the clown.

"Looks more like the mutated creation of a clown who got frisky with a bat."

"Are you insane!?"

"Maybe," I said while smiling at Kid cutely. He looked away quickly.

"Oh dear god, now you've managed to place an unwanted image in my head..."

"Aww you'll live. Oh and since you're a Shinigami, are you referring to yourself or your dad?"

"Listen, it's best if we tried to escape right now," he then said quietly.

"Huh, why?" I asked while not really understanding why Kid would suddenly want to tone down his voice.

"That's the clown we have to kill, and we don't have our weapons."

"And?"

"Are you really that stupid? Two meisters plus zero weapons against a creature bred from insanity equals?"

"Oh, so you mean we're screwed." Kid sighed and turned to look at me with a serious look on his face.

"We're leaving now, Sai," Kid said as he grabbed my right hand. We could hear the clown make a large screeching noise. It obviously got impatient with us, and decided to start attacking. Kid took off running with me following as the "clown" charged towards us.

"I still think the thing looks stupid."

"Now's not the time."

"Uhm Kid?"

"What is it?"

"It's catching up!" Kid turned around to see that the clown was definitely gaining on us.

"Shit," he said then held out his right hand.

"Beezlebub!" he shouted. A skateboard suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Kid then got on it, and placed me in front of him, holding me in his arms. I then screamed as we took off into the sky, making the clown look more and more like an insect.

"Waaaah!"

"Will you please be quiet?" Kid asked as politely as he could.

"It's a freakin' skateboard in mid-air. How the hell would I not be freaked out!?"

"Calm down!" I then quieted down and looked below us, still feeling a bit shaky. The clown seemed miles away now. After a while, I was finally able to calm down.

"Y-you know, any normal person would be d-dead right about now..."

"..."

"H-hey, don't just ignore me!" Crap, in this position, I can't see his face. How the heck am I supposed to make fun of it when I can't see it? I pouted. I then noticed the situation we were in. Kid had his arms wrapped around me, and I was leaning against his chest. This situation... I felt like hitting him multiple times, but we were in mid-air. Well there's also the fact that a skateboard isn't really meant for two people. I could feel my cheeks burning, but couldn't determine why. Maybe it was the silence... After all, we do normally argue all the time.

"H-hey Kid?"

"Hm?"

"How long until we get to town?"

"We're almost there." For some odd reason, his simple answers were pissing me off...

"Hey Kid?"

"...yes?"

"You do know I'm going to beat you up once we do get to town right?" There was a small pause. I could then hear him chuckle.

"We'll see," was all he said. This guy's really annoying... Without seeing his face, I can't make heads or tails about what he's thinking.

* * *

"Saisai-neechan... waaaaah," Reimi cried.

"Oh my god, is that girl still crying?" Liz asked while walking into the room. They had managed to book a hotel and were now waiting for Kid and Sai. Reimi was still pouring her eyes out. Liz sighed then scratched the side of her head.

"Kid, Sai, please come back soon..."


	9. Valentine's Day Special

**Jay: Hello everyone! This is DaemonGirlJay speaking. I know it's not Valentine's Day yet, but since I won't be home on that day, I'm gonna go ahead and post this now.**

**Jay: Now I know you were all hoping for the next chapter, but no worries. I promise you all it will be ready in about a day... or two... or maybe it's three... BUT it will be updated real soon hehe!**

**Jay: So the reason for this chapter. Well this is the lovely Soul Eater Valentine's Day Special! Yayz!! Here's where the Soul Eater crew will answer all the lovely fanmail!! Woohoo!!!**

Soul: Can someone please shut her up?

Maka: Soul, don't be rude.

Soul: This is really uncool...

**Jay: Okay, okay. Sai here will open and read the fanmail. Here ya go Sai!**

Sai: Oh goodie... Just what I've always dreamed of doing.

**Jay: Sai, shut up or you won't get paid.**

Sai: But you never pay me!

**Jay: Of course I do! Remember those bills I gave you the other day?**

Sai: That was monopoly money!

**Jay: ... Shut up... Just read the darn mail, or I'll turn you into a squirrel.**

Sai: You can't do that!

**Jay: Oh yes I can. Ya wanna know why? It's cause I'm your creator mwuahahahaha!**

Sai: Dammit... Fine. Now let's see here... Oh here's one for you, Soul.  
**(Opens up the envelope)**

Sai: Okay, now this one says:

_Dear Soul,_

_If you really are that interested in women with big breasts, why do you still stick around Maka? Could it be that you're secretly in love with her and just use the whole breast thing as an excuse to hide it?_

_From yours truly,  
Jamie_

Sai: Well that's a dumb question. Of course Soul wouldn't be in love with Maka. You two fight all the time, am I right?

Soul: ...

Maka: R-right.

Sai: R-right...?

Soul: R-right. Who'd fall in love with tiny tits over here anyways.

Maka: Maka chop! ***WHACK***

Soul: Ouch!

Sai: God... to think I never knew...

Maka: NEVER KNEW WHAT SAI!?!?

Sai: Eeek! N-n-nothing hehehe. W-well time for the next letter.

Sai: Now let's see here... Oh, this one's for you Black*Star.

Black*Star: Heh, of course I'd get fanmail. I am the one who shall surpass god after all hahahahaha.

Sai: Yeah... sure... Well it says:

_Dear Black*Star,_

_I srsly think u should consider..._ **(Continues to read quietly.)**

Sai: W-w-well, on to the next letter!

Black*Star: Wait! What did it say?

Sai: N-n-nothing, he got the wrong Black*Star ***laughs nervously***

Black*Star: Another Black*Star!? Who dares to steal MY name!? I shall find this criminal and show him just how big I am!  
**(Marches out of room.)**

Sai: ***sweatdrops*** O-okay, next one... Oh now this one's for Reimi!

Reimi: I gotta fan? How sweet.

Sai: Now this one says:

_Dear Reimi,_

_Why the hell are you such a crybaby!? Learn to grow up. Plus why in the world would you want Sai as a partner? She's a total idiot! That girl is like the spawn of Satan. Take my advice and leave her while you still have a chance._

_From Jacob12345678987654321_

Sai: ...

Reimi: S-Saisai-neechan...?

Sai: ***twitch***

Maka: Uhh Sai?

Patty: Hehehe!

Reimi: Uhm Saisai-neechan?

Liz: Oh boy.

Sai: W-well now. ***twitch twitch*** Sooo Jacob, you think I'm the spawn of Satan huh? Oh and we can't forget that I'm an idiot now.

Maka: Sai, it's alright. There's always going to be flamers.  
**(Sai gives Maka a menacing glare.)**

Sai: Well Jacob, I've got a few things to say to you. ***takes deep breath*** WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO SKIN YOUR FU***BEEP*** AS***BEEP*** YOU ***BEEP*** OF A ***BEEP***!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT THE ***BEEP*** A F***BEEP*** SPAWN OF SATAN IS!!!!! YOU GOT THAT YOU ***BEEP*** OF A ***BEEP***!?!? GO TO H***BEEP*** YOU ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***!!!!!!

**(Everyone stares frozen in shock.)**

Reimi: ***crying uncontrollably*** S-S-Saisai-neechan i-is being scary!

Patty: Onee-chan, what's a co-

Liz: No!! don't say it!

Patty: But why?

Liz: That is very fowl language, and I will NOT allow my sister to say such things! Sai should be ashamed too.

**Jay: Maaan, that was a lot to censor from the viewers... I'm starting to wonder why I created your character.**

Sai: ***glares menacingly at me while breathing heavily***

**Jay: ehehe... Shutting up.**

Patty: Hehehe! Sai's on fire. Yaaay!

Tsubaki: Oh dear.

Sai: W-well now, time for the next letter. Now this one's for Maka.

Maka: Oh, I wonder what it says.

Sai: We'll find out. It says:

_Dear Maka,_

_You are so awesome!~ Guys like Soul tick me off. There's nothing wrong with having a small chest. Oh, I really think you'd look super kawaii if you let your hair down. You really would look so pretty, then Soul could eat his words hehe~_

_Happy Valentines Day,  
Marie_

Maka: Well that was sweet. Thank-you Marie. Maybe I will try letting my hair down sometime.

Sai: Wow, our first good letter of the day.

Liz: No kidding.

Sai: Alrighty then, this next one is for you, Patty.

Patty: Yaay! I have a fan hehehe!~

Sai: Kay, this one says:

_Dear Patty,_

_You r just too cute. Even though your personality is that of a six year old, I can't stop loving you. Actually I think it's that childish personality which is the reason why I love u so much. Maybe we can hook up sometime. My number's 662-43-_

Liz: Gimme that! ***snatches letter away***

Patty: Onee-chan, Sai wasn't done reading.

Liz: I don't like him. As your older sister, I must protect you from any wolves.

Patty: That was a wolf that wrote that?

Liz: Uhm, yeah sure! That's what it was, so no reading the letter.

Patty: Woow! Onee-chan is so smart~ Thank-you for saving me from the big bad wolf!

Liz: Y-yeah sure.

Sai: Idiots... O-kay, time for the next letter. This is for you, Liz. ***clears throat*** Now let's see here:

_Dear Liz,_

_You are so sexy. Wanna hook up and have a drink or two sometime? It'll be my treat._

_By yours truly,  
DaPimpster_

Sai: What the h***beep*** was that? J-Jay, stop censoring what I say!

**Jay: I can't. What about the children?**

Sai: What the ***beep*** are you talking about woman!? In every chapter so far, you haven't censored a ***beep*** thing, and NOW you decide to do it? What the ***beep*** is with that?

**Jay: You wanna know the reason why.**

Sai: Yes, I do.

**Jay: Simple. You're getting outta hand Sai. You've been cursing a lot more lately, and you need to stop. Viewers don't wanna read about a 24/7 potty mouth.**

Sai: I'm not a potty mouth! Right guys?

Reimi: ...

Liz: ***cough cough***

Maka: Well look at the time...

Sai: Fine! I'll be more careful! Happy!?

**Jay: Well it's a start. Now read the next letter.**

Sai: Ugh... So I've read one for Soul. I've read one for Maka. Then there's Reimi, Liz, Patty, and... hmm...

Tsubaki: Black*Star.

Sai: Que?

Tsubaki: You read one about Black*Star too.

Sai: Aha, thank-you Tsubaki. Oh here's one for you.

**Jay: Sai, hurry it up. We don't have all day, and I bet the viewers are getting bored.**

Sai: Shut up!

**Jay: Sai...**

Sai: Right, right. Well time to read:

_Tsubaki,_

_Why on earth did you choose Black*Star as a partner? He's so dumb. You don't deserve him! You can do so much better. This question has been bugging me for a long time. Please answer?_

_HelloKitty~_

Tsubaki: Well uhm... Well I don't think I'd ever want to switch partners to be honest, but thank you very much for your concern. You see, even though Black*Star is an idiot, he does have some good qualities.

Sai: Pfft, I'm sure he does.

Tsubaki: Black*Star really is a good person. He's just misunderstood is all.

Sai: By the way, you guys gotta know that there's no way this person's name is Hello Kitty. There's no f- uh I-I mean... There no way that's possible ehehe.

**Jay: Good Sai. You're already learning.**

Sai: Yeah... Yes I am.

Maka: Sai. You do know that nobody uses their real name, right?

Sai: Whaaat? They don't?

Maka: Wait... Don't tell me you really...

Sai: Oh my god... Then all those times I've been on youtube and all those emails and other things on the internet...

Liz: Oh dear. Well it ain't so bad.

Sai: What do you mean it's not bad? Why hasn't anyone told me? Jay!

**Jay: I have nothing to do with this. H-hey hold on just a second here. You figured out that HelloKitty wasn't a real name but what about DaPimpster and Jacob12345678987654321?**

Sai: ... Well I think it's time for the next letter.

**Jay: H-hold on here.**

Sai: Ignoring.

**Jay: Sai!**

Sai: Still ignoring.

**Jay: You're not answer-**

Sai: Do you see the pattern of not caring and ignoring?

**Jay: Argh!**

Sai: I feel so scarred. Well let's see here... Uwah, so many letters! Err... hmm... Aha!

Maka: What exactly are you thinking?

Sai: Simple. Sorry readers of this fanfic, but since everyone else has mysteriously died, I cannot read anymore letters.

**Jay: Wha!?**

Maka: Sai! That's rude.

Reimi: They're d-d-dead?** *bursts out into tears***

Patty: Yaaay! Dead, dead hehehe.

Liz: No they're not dead! Reimi, stop crying. Patty quit that laughing.

Maka: Sai, don't tell the readers that the others are dead. You know it's not true.

Sai: They're dead cause I say they are. I'm not reading anymore letters.

**Jay: Fine, fine. But at least read Chrona's, Ragnarok's, and Kid's.**

Sai: Who's Ragnarok and Kid?

**Jay: Sai!**

Sai: Who are they? I don't know any retarted shrimp or ocd freak. I will read Chrona's though.

**Jay: Ugh, read Kid's too! I'll let you slide with not reading the others, but at least read Kid's.**

Sai: No way.

**Jay: Sai!**

Sai: Who's Kid? I don't know any Kid. Now time to read Chrona's

**Jay: Argh!**

_Dear Chrona,_

_I feel so sorry for you having to put up with Ragnarok all the time. You are a bit insane, but that's only because of your past. I really am glad you're able to find happiness now. Keep up the good work~_

_ChibbyGirl2000_

Reimi: That's so sweet.

Maka: Hey where is Chrona anyways?

Sai: Oh she and Mary forced Stein to go on a trip with them for Valentines Day. He wasn't too happy bout it either hehe.

Maka: I see. I wanted to give her this chocolate too...

Sai: Give it to her when they get back. I'm sure she'll be happy.

Maka: Yes. I hope so.

Sai: Well that's it for today folks! Hope you all enjoyed this won-

**Jay: Hold it! Hold it, hold it, hold it!**

Sai: Huh? What is it now Jay?

**Jay: You're still forgetting someone. Actually you're forgetting two people.**

Sai: Hmm?

**Jay: ...**

Sai: ...

**Jay: You're forgetting you and Kid!**

Sai: For the love of... ugh fine. I'll read that ocd freak's letter. Sheesh.

**Jay: Good.**

_Dear Kid,_

_U r so hawt! Marry me! I'll do anything. I love u soo much! Please oh please consider at least being my boyfriend? My number's on the back of the page. Call me 3_

_Have a wonderful Valentine's Day and lots of love,  
Jacky412k_

Sai: ...

Maka: Looks like Kid has an admirer.

Sai: ...

Maka: Where is Kid anyways?

Liz: Oh he's still back at the mansion. He complained about the toilet paper not being symmetrical enough so stayed behind. Who knows what that boy is doing now?

Maka: Haha. Well that's Kid for you.

Sai: ...

Reimi: Saisai-neechan, you don't look so good. You look mad.

Sai: I-I'm not mad. Who cares about that stupid ocd freak anyways? ***rips paper in half***

Maka: Are you alright Sai?

Sai: I'm fine! I'm going to get some fresh air.

Tsubaki: W-wait, you forgot your letter.

Sai: Who cares about the ***beep*** letter! And you! STOP CENSORING ME!! ***slams door shut***

Liz: Well that didn't go too well.

Tsubaki: I wonder why she got so angry?

Maka: Who knows.

Liz: You girls really are thick.

**Jay: Who's gonna read Sai's letter now?**

Liz: If it's for her, it'll have something about Satan in it.

Maka: Now you know that's not true. Sai's a good girl. She just has a temper is all.

Tsubaki: It really must be hard for her after all. I mean her creator gave her such a horrible background.

**Jay: Hey no spoilers. And what do you mean by horrible?**

Tsubaki: To not know who she is... You're a terrible person Jay.

**Jay: Oh c'mon. It's for the readers.**

Maka: Yeah but what about-

**Jay: STOOOP! Please don't say anymore... No spoiling.**

Maka: Ahh right, right.

Reimi: Soul-niichan is still unconscious.

Maka: He'll live... So who's going to read Sai's?

***door opens.***

Kid: Ah, just in time.

Liz: Just in time? Kid you're late, and I mean reaaally late.

Kid: No I'm not. It's precisely 8:00.

Liz: Of course.

Kid: I met Sai on my way here. She seemed to be exploding in anger. What happened?

**Jay: Ahh nothing. Hey Kid, we've still got one letter left. Wanna read it?**

Kid: I suppose I could.

**Jay: Yay! *gives letter to Kid.***

_Dear Sai,_

_I know everyone says you're the spawn of Satan, but I don't believe it. Actually I put all the blame on your creator. Anyways, I've been wondering. Exactly when are you and Kid going to get close? I'm dying to see at least a little bit of fluff and especially some..._

Kid: ***becomes silent while reading***

Reimi: Kiddy-niichan's become quiet.

**Jay: Honestly, I never even made this a romance fic.**

Liz: Well you haven't exactly put much "action" in it either.

**Jay: I'm working on it.**

Kid: ***blushes***

Reimi: Kiddy-niichan. Why is your face all red?

Kid: I-it's not. Well time to go. ***folds paper neatly and puts in pocket.***

Maka: H-hey Kid, what exactly did the person write?

Kid: It's nothing. Liz, Patty, let's go. My father's expecting us.

Liz: That's funny. I don't remember anything about-

Kid: We're leaving.

**Jay: Hey Kid, wait. Can I read the letter?**

Kid: No. I think I'll be keeping it.

**Jay: Uhm... Okay.**

Soul: Oww...

Maka: Oh now you're awake.

**Jay: Well that was wierd... Maaan what a terrible interview. I think there was more time spent on chatting than reading the letters, and we didn't even get to read them all. We didn't even get to read half. Not even a quarter of it!**

Patty: Hehehe!

**Jay: Ugh, I'm gonna take a nap.**

Tsubaki: Uhm, thank-you everyone for reading this chapter and for all your letters. I apologize for any inconveniences. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! ***bows down and turns to leave***

Tsubaki: Oh my, Black*Star hasn't come back yet...

Maka: We're leaving Soul.

Soul: Yeah whatever.

* * *

**(An hour after everyone leaves, Sai walks back into room)**

Sai: ***Looks at readers*** To all you people reading this fanfic... ***blushes*** I don't like Kid! So don't think that I do, cause I don't. I don't... Th-th-there. I don't like him... No way. It's all a misunderstanding.

***walks away***

Sai: Don't like him at all...

**Fin~**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 3**


	10. 8: Stupid Steriods The Man from my Past

**Hey everyone! Sry for the late update. -_- Well I hope u all enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

"S-Sai!" Kid shouted while holding on to me.

"Ehh? What?" I asked then yawned.

"Falling asleep midair on a skateboard isn't exactly the brightest thing to do, so stay awake." We had been flying on Beezlebub for almost two hours now, and the sun had almost completely set. I was exhausted at this point.

"I can't help it... Are we there yet?" Kid sighed.

"How many times are you going to ask that? You should know just by looking."

"But it's almost too dark to see," I complained.

"You can still see."

"Jerk." To be honest, my vision was getting kinda blurry at this point. The pain in my leg was now spreading throughout my whole body, and it was getting really difficult to stay awake. I didn't tell Kid about my pain yet, but I was beginning to think I should have...

"Kid, I think there's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"Well I... Aaah!" I suddenly screamed as a large black orb suddenly shot right past us, barely missing us by half an inch. Well that woke me up.

"Dammit. He followed us," Kid said while using Beezlebub to dodge another orb.

"What do you mean followed? Don't tell me that thing can fly!"

"Take a good look Sai," Kid said while dodging more orbs. I looked behind us to see nothing there, then looked below and noticed something following us at an enormous speed. It was difficult to tell at first, but looking real hard I could tell that it was indeed the black clown.

"What the hell? Is he on steroids or something!?"

"It's the black blood you twit!"

"Oh, so black blood is really steroids huh? That makes perfect sense now that I think about it."

"You're not making any sense at all."

"Shut uwaaah!" Another orb shot up and almost hit us, causing me to nearly fall from Beezlebub. Lucky for me that Kid was holding onto me. If he wasn't, I would have fallen for sure.

"Shut uwah? That's not even a word."

"Don't play dumb with me! You knew exactly what I was trying to say." Damn, my vision's getting more blurry...

"Hold on," Kid said as he tried to fly us closer to the ground.

"Are you crazy!? Don't you think it'd make more sense to fly higher?"

"We'll be able to move faster if we fly low."

"But that stupid freak is on the ground!"

"Will you please just stop complaining!?" Kid shouted, not noticing the black orb that came towards us. Within seconds the orb hit the bottom of Beezlebub, sending us flying. My back hit the ground, and my body rolled down the hill. Luckily the ground was covered in snow, but that luck changed when I rolled into a body of water. It all happened so fast, plus I didn't even know how to swim... This really was just my luck. Everything seemed to get darker. I couldn't stop my heavy eyelids from shutting. I could feel the world around me disappear.

* * *

**Stupid Steriods  
The Man from my Past**

* * *

They say that before you die your life flashes before you in an instant. What life did I have? I had no past. I had nothing to remember. I was standing alone in the darkness right now, not knowing how to react... Not knowing what to say... I could feel nothing but pain and sadness in my heart. I didn't know why. I shivered and clinged to myself for warmth. My body still ached. Feeling something wet and sticky at my waist, I lifted my right hand to see it now covered in blood.

"Just when did I get hurt?" I asked quietly. Hearing footsteps, I looked in front of me to see none other than Stein staring at me. This felt familiar. It was like this had already happened before. I tried to walk towards him, but the pain in my right leg was too unbearable. I ended up falling and shut my eyes tightly. After a while I opened them and looked up only to see that Stein had disappeared. Everything around me stayed black except for the sky which slowly started to turn into a crimson-like color. I could hear thunder. As I stood slowly and looked up, I could see droplets fall from the sky. I could tell just what these droplets actually were as they fell.

"Blood..."

"Isn't it beautiful?" I turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. I saw a man wrapped in thin, white cloth. He had what looked like an eye on his forehead and eyes in his black hair.

"You don't remember me? Good." He started to walk towards me. There was something about this guy that felt familiar. I felt like I knew him.

"Franken Stein really did pick a fitting name for you. Did you know that Sai means talented?"

"I-I didn't know," I said to the man who was now right in front of me. "How do you know me?"

"It's quite simple. After all, I have known you for a very long time Sai." I stared at the man in shock.

"So you know who I am?" The man nodded and patted my head gently.

"I am the one who created you."

"Created... What do you mean?" Stein and Mary always said that souls were born, not created.

"I don't have much time now, but I promise to visit you more often. Just remember that our meeting is to be kept a secret. Do you understand?" I nodded my head yes.

"Heh, until we meet again," he said as the world around me blacked out. I fell into a deep slumber shortly after.

* * *

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a room. My body felt so weak, I could barely move. My vision was slightly blurry, but I could still make out what everything was.

"So you're awake," I could hear Kid's voice say. I tilted me head slowly to the right to see him sitting next to me with a rag and a bowl of water. Judging by his expression, I could tell he was angry about something.

"What happened?" I really had no idea what was going on. I remember us being chased by that clown and nothing afterwards.

"After we got hit, I was forced to fight the black clown. Though when I realized you had been missing for quite some time, I went back to look for you with that idiot following me... Luckily I could find you with my soul perception. You don't know how to swim, do you?"

"Ehh no."

"I thought so. I apologize for that," Kid said while wetting the rag and placing it on my forehead.

"So what happened to the freak?"

"He ran away when the sun started to rise, but once we find the others we'll take care of him." Things were quiet for a while after that. I remember that the sun was setting before I lost consciousness which meant Kid was forced to fight that thing all night...

I looked closely at Kid and knew for a fact now that he was angry. It'd be nice to know why though... I decided to try asking, though it didn't seem like a really good idea at this point.

"Uhm Kid?"

"Yes?" he asked after a few seconds had passed. I became really nervous at this point. I didn't see what the big deal was. All I had to do was ask a simple question, but it just seemed so hard now.

"N-nothing."

"..."

"K-Kid..." He only stared at me. It looked like he was preparing for an argument. That idiot thinks he can read my mind or something? Jerk...

"I'm sorry," I finally said. I decided not to ask for the reason why he was upset, but I could at least apologize. I did kinda feel responsible for us being hit by that orb.

Kid's expression went from being upset to being confused. I bet he never saw an apology coming. His expression then changed to that of embarrassment.

"I'll let you know that you've been unconscious for five days now."

"huh... ehh... Whaaat!? Why the hell was I out for so long!?"

"It's your fault for not telling me about that wound on your leg. You had septicemia because the wound wasn't cared for."

"Oh... Uhm Kid?"

"What is it?"

"What's sefecemha?" I asked with curiosity in my eyes. Kid slapped his forehead in frustration.

"It's not sefecemha, you twit. It's septicemia."

"Oh wait, wait. Kay so it's sethecemia right?"

"No."

"Serecema?"

"No..."

"Sefu-"

"NO! It's pronounced sep-ti-cem-i-a," Kid said as calmly as he could.

"Ahh. So what is it?" Kid nearly fell out of his chair. I can't help it if I don't know these things.

"Septicemia is blood poisoning."

"Ohh... Hey Kid?"

"Y-yes?" Kid asked while his eyes twitched. He had a feeling he knew what was going to come next.

"What's blood poisoning?" He knew it.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Kid said not wanting to explain in fear of more questions.

"Oh... but-"

"A-actually it's about time for dinner. How about I go out and get us something to eat."

"W-wait Kid," I started as Kid stood and headed quickly for the door.

"I'll be back," he said then left. I blinked twice and stared at the door.

"But I'm still confused. Oh well. This sepicema can't be all that bad." I then lied down and decided I would take a nap. Though the nap would have to wait. Shifting to my left, I noticed a large, black spider crawling near the edge. 3...2...1...

"GYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"


	11. 9: Searching Through the Night Realizati

"Oh of all the wonderful ways to kill you... I'll have to pick the most painful one," I said while feeling irritated.

"I'm only partially to blame. May I remind you that you were the one who took off running back in the cave," Kid said while feeling a bit irritated himself.

"Yeah, but at least I've got an excuse."

"Don't even say it's my fault."

"Actually I was gonna say it's KID's fault," I said to him while sticking out my tongue.

"You tend to blame me for everything that goes wrong. Why?"

"That's easy. Cause everything IS your fault. Take our situation for example."

"Again, I'll take part of the blame, but you're at fault too."

"Sooo, how's your soul perception going genius?" Kid's right eye twitched uncontrollably after hearing me say that.

"I'll let you know when I find them."

"Idiot."

"You twit!"

"Now shouting isn't going to help us find the others."

"Who do you think is making me yell twit?"

"Hmm now I can make you upset, but I doubt I'm the cause of your shouting."

"Tch. Why on earth did I get stuck with you?"

"Cause Stein likes to torture me!" Kid sighed and shook his head in disagreement.

"To be honest, the one being tortured here is me."

"What was that!?"

"Putting things aside, we really should try to find the others," Kid said while facing his back towards me. Actually he hasn't been looking at me since he used some dumb excuse to get out of the room last night.

"Darn you..."

"I think splitting up would be the best option."

"Kid, you look at me this... huh? S-split up?"

"Yes. That way we can cover more ground."

"Out here... in the middle of the night... with no people out?"

"Actually it's noon. It's going to be dark here for the next few months."

"W-w-whaaat!? What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling a bit shaky.

"Here in Alaska, the days and nights differ from where we live. For six months there's nothing but daylight, then the other six months are nothing but night."

"Th-that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"You suck!"

"Well then, we'll meet here in four hours," Kid said while walking away.

"W-wait," I squeaked as I watched him disappear into the night. "He left me..."

"W-well, maybe I won't see anything tonight," I said while laughing nervously. "Ehh, this is gonna be great..."

* * *

**Searching Through the Night  
Realization**

* * *

"Walking, walking, walking down the empty freezing streets," I sang. ***THUMP*** I turned sharply to the left to see a few trash cans fall on the ground. "Ehhh! Running, running, running down the SCARY freezing streets!"

After running around town for what seemed like hours, I finally came to a stop near the entrance of a hotel, gasping for air. Once I calmed down, I looked at the entrance of the hotel to see someone walking out. It was Kid.

"H-hey Kid. You're here?" He stared at me with an _'are you stupid' _look on his face.

"If I'm not here, then where am I?" he asked, but didn't really expect an answer.

"Sheesh, I was just saying," I said while crossing my arms and pouting.

"You mean you were just asking," he corrected.

"Shut up! Ehh, so did you find the others?"

"Of course not. If I found them I wouldn't be looking, now would I?"

"Oh now you're just trying to make me look like an idiot. Stop with the stupid smart-ass remarks."

"It's only because you make me like this," he said in a whisper while looking away. He was doing it again. This guy kept averting his eyes away from me whenever possible. Was there something on my face!? After clearing his throat, he turned his back to me.

"There's still one hotel I haven't checked. Hopefully they'll be there."

"Oh so you've been checking the hotels?"

"Of course. Wait..." Kid started then paused. There was something he wanted to say, but feared he'd be right about it.

"You didn't actually run blindly around town did you?" he finally asked.

"Well it's not like I knew where to look, so yeah."

"You idiot," Kid said while slapping his forehead. He knew it.

"Hey!"

"Let's go," he said while walking away. He didn't feel like arguing with me, so decided to ignore me instead.

"Kid! I'm talking to you. Kid!" I shouted while chasing after him. I wanted to kill that guy, but first I'd let him take me to the others. Then I'd kill him.

* * *

**2 minutes later...**

"Stupid..."

"..."

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"Retard."

"....."

* * *

**12 minutes later...**

"Hey, did I ever tell you you were gay?"

"......."

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

"Stuuupid."

* * *

**25 minutes later...**

"Idiot, dummy, gay, retard, ocd freak-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?!?!?" Kid finally shouted. He had had enough.

"Finally, he talks." But he's still got his back turned to me.

"I honestly don't understand.. eh?"

"You don't understand eh?" I asked while tilting towards him to get a look at his face. He seemed to be staring at something, so I followed his gaze. A large smoke caught my eye. It looked like something was on fire in the distance.

"W-what's going on?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

"Don't you think it's strange?" he asked hesitantly. I looked up at his face, while feeling a bit puzzled, to see his serious expression. "Ever since we left that hotel, there hasn't been any signs of people. I decided to check all the buildings, but found nothing and now this."

"Kid?"

"Don't you think it's strange that we're the only two people here?" I gasped when it hit me. He was right. Even while leaving the hotel earlier, there was nobody at the desk while checking out. There were no people inside the buildings nor were there any outside. So far, Kid and I really have been the only ones.

"There has to be at least somebody around here," I said nervously while looking around.

"No. My soul perception hasn't picked up a single soul. In any case, we should head towards that fire," Kid said while summoning Beezlebub.

"Wait. What about Liz and the others?"

"They're not here."

"What do you-"

"They're not here, Sai! Now get on, and let's go. We don't have much time," Kid ordered while hopping onto Beezlebub and grabbing hold of me. I got onto Beezlebub without complaint, and we took off.

Kid still wouldn't look at me... Why? Wait... can't worry about that now. The others could be in trouble. I really hope they're alright.


	12. 10: Burn Liz Burn Showdown: Meisters and

_"I've gotta lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly daddly-"_

"You're singing at a time like this!? And what on earth is that song?" Kid asked, feeling irritated.

"It's a song some bird sang in the Lion King, duh." Kid sighed in frustration.

"Don't sing it. We need to hurry to that building."

"Pfft, not like my singing is gonna slow us down."

**A few seconds later...**

_"Oh the internet is for porn._  
_The internet is for porn._  
_What do ya think the net is for? Porn, porn, porn."_

"SAI!!!"

* * *

**Burn Liz Burn**  
**Showdown: Meisters and Weapons vs Clown!**

* * *

"Ngh..." Liz opened her eyes slowly to see herself in a room full of noisy people. They were all wearing black cloaks and chanting something, but she couldn't make out what it was. As her vision became more clear and her head less cloudy, she then realized she was hanging up in the middle of a large room. Her hands were chained together and attatched to some hook.

"Waaah!" she shouted as she finally realized the situation she was in. Being chained up in the air in the middle of a room with a bunch of chanting people was definitely not good.

"Onee-chan!" Liz heard her sister call. Looking below her to her left, she saw Patty and Reimi being held by a few of the men in cloaks, hands tied in ropes.

"Lizzy-neechan... I'm scared..." Reimi said while shivering. That girl looked like she could burst out in tears at any moment. She did that a lot. Liz sighed then looked around the room more carefully. There were lit candles all around them, and a huge stack of wood below her. What was the wood for?

"Attention everyone!" a woman shouted. Liz looked ahead of her to see a cloaked woman walk near the center of the room. She removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her pale skin and purple eyes. Her velvet hair reached down to her knees and flowed gently as she neared Liz. Smiling up at Liz then turning her back to her, she spoke to the crowd.

"Don't be deceived by their appearances. These three are indeed witches." Everyone in the room shouted in agreement.

"W-what's going on?" Liz asked, fear building up in her.

"They have come here only to take our very lives. You've seen what damage they've caused us already. We shall not allow this!" the woman said with a raised fist. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with her.

"Patty-neechan, what's going on?" Reimi asked while looking up at Patty.

"It looks like a party hehe! Onee-chan is so far up."

"Patty-neechan..."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it! We're not witches!" Liz shouted in a panic.

"Oh?" The woman then turned and a smile appeared on her face. "Then how do you explain the damage done to this town? Why is it that the people of this town started to disappear only when you people arrived?" She had a confident look on her face and seemed pleased with what was going on.

"I don't know. But what I do know is this. The three of us and our friends were sent here to destroy the black clown. I bet ya that thing is the one who's been killing the people of this town."

"Oh? Black clown you say? And how would you know that?" The woman then turned back to the audience, smile still planted on her face. "You see! These witches are only trying to fool us. They are the ones who brought this monster to our town. They are the ones to blame! They've poisoned our land, and will not stop until all of us have fallen! Shall we bring an end to this misery?"

"W-w-waaait! I'm tellin ya'll we were sent here! We're Shibusen students who were sent to save you all! We're here to destroy that thing." The woman then walked over to one of the cloaked men and took a lit torch from him.

"Lower her," she commanded.

"W-what are you doing?" Liz asked, feeling terrified.

"Burn the witch!" someone shouted.

"You've brought us nothing but pain," someone else said.

"Burn her Ada-sama!" another person shouted. Ada walked over to the wood and looked up at Liz who was slowly being lowered towards the ground.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-waaaaiiiiit!!! Y-y-you can't do this!"

"Actually I can," Ada said while throwing the torch onto the wood, causing it to slowly light in flames. The people continued to chant.

"Patty-neechan! They're going to burn Lizzy-neechan alive!" Reimi shouted in panick.

"Hey! Let onee-chan go!" Patty shouted.

"Dammit! If I turn into a gun now, I'll just fall into the flames... Why didn't I think to turn into one sooner...?" It began to get hotter as Liz was slowly lowered closer and closer into the flames that grew larger. "HELP!! Somebody help!"

"Let onee-chan go!" Patty shouted while struggling, trying to free herself to save Liz.

"Please, we're innocent," Reimi cried. To watch her friend burn alive was something she did not want to happen.

"Please! You're wrong! Stop!" Liz cried. Suddenly a large crash was heard. Everyone turned to see two people fly in on what looked like a skateboard through a large window.

"Liz! Transform!!" Kid shouted. "Be sure to grab her, Sai."

"Heeey, why can't you-"

"Now!"

"Kid. Sai." Liz then transformed into a pistol as Kid and I got close. I grabbed her right before she hit the flames, then we flew to the other two. I jumped off of Beezlebub, while Kid readied an attack.

"Tornado flip!" he shouted while spinning Beezlebub and sending it flying into the people holding onto Reimi and Patty, setting them free from their grasps.

"It's Kid-kun and Sai-chan!" Patty cheered.

"Saisai-neechan... Kiddy-niichan... You're okay..."

"Reimi. Don't you dare cry, or I'll kick your ass," I threatened as I ran towards them. Reimi nodded her head yes, and shook uncontrollably while trying to stop the tears from coming out. Liz transformed back into her human form, looking happy to be alive. We suddenly heard clapping in the room. We turned around to see Ada walking towards us.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ada still had that same smile. We all looked at her, prepared for a battle.

"If it isn't the son of Shinigami-sama?" I glanced at Kid then back towards Ada.

"What do you want?" Kid asked in a low and angry tone.

"Hmm? Well since you're asking, I wouldn't mind taking that life of yours. Killing a shinigami would definitely bring up my status as a witch."

"So you're a witch?" Liz asked.

"How very observant of you. Of course, I had to do something in order to bring this shinigami here. Though I have to admit, watching you burn would have been so much fun."

"You have some nerve endangering my partner's life. Don't think I'll forgive you for this."

"Actually I don't. I've been waiting quite a while for you people to arrive, so I don't intend to back out."

"Hey, don't say it like you knew we were coming grandma!" I shouted in anger.

"Grandma!?" Ada shouted in shock, but then quickly regained her composure.

"Ahem... Actually I did. And it's all thanks to a little bird," Ada said then chuckled. As she said this, I could have sworn she was looking at Reimi, but wasn't so sure. Reimi seemed to have become more confident.

"I'm growing tired of this chat. I believe it's time to play." We all readied ourselves. "But first I'm going to let you play with one of my favorite pets." Ada then clasped her hands together causing all of the people in the room to fall.

"What in the..." Liz said quietly, eyes wide.

"Heh, they were nothing more than mere puppets. If you must know, the residents of this town are all dead."

"All dead?" I whispered to myself.

"Well now, shall we begin?" Ada then leaped up to the second floor of the building. Suddenly, the black clown emerged from the fire, a huge grin planted on it's face.

"Liz! Patty!"

"Right."

"O-kay~"

"Reimi!" Reimi nodded her head yes as she transformed. Once all were in weapon form, I ran towards the clown while Kid shot at it. It ran out of the fire and towards me, and tried attacking me with it's clawed hands. Jumping up, I spun and kicked it with all my might right at it's chin which was supposed to send it flying, but instead only caused it to move it's head back a few inches. Smiling back at me, it swung it's arm at me and sent me flying across the room.

"Sai! Focus!" Kid shouted out at me. "Focus" he says... What the hell does he think I'm doing!? Ada chuckled as she watched the scene.

"Okay Reimi, attacking up close is obviously a big no-no, so then I'll use magic."

"..."

"Reimi?"

"Ah, sorry. Saisai-neechan, you can't use the magic properly yet right?" The way she said it made it feel more like a sentence than a question.

"No, but I've gotta try." I steadied myself and did my best to concentrate.

"Well here goes nothing. Fireball!" I shouted while pointing my staff at the clown. It was small, but I actually managed to summon and fire it at the enemy. Only problem was... it didn't do a damn thing to it.

"Saisai-neechan, what was that!?" Reimi cried in despair. Kid sighed and shook his head no.

"The dark clown emerged from fire, and you decide to attack it with a fireball. Why am I not surprised?" Kid said then sighed.

"Well excuse me for trying to kill this thing! How was I supposed to know!?"

"Again. It emerged from fire, and out of all the spells you could have used, you decided to attack it with a "fireball"." I paused, feeling the defeat.

"Sh-shut up! You don't know anything." The black clown grew tired of us and decided to attack. Opening it's mouth wide open, a large, black sphere suddenly emerged and was sent flying towards Kid.

"Kid, look out!" I shouted as he dodged just in time. Looking over at me, his eyes widened.

"Sai move!" Turning my attention back to the clown, I noticed it was coming right after me. I was able to dodge right when it swung it's claws at me, causing it to break the wall instead. Kid continued to shoot at it, while it kept swinging at me.

"What the hell did I ever do to you!?" I shouted while running away.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Shut up Reimi!" The clown then quickly dug itself underground then within seconds, appeared before me.

"Gaaah!" I shouted while dodging it's claws yet again. It then turned to face Kid and shot black orbs at him. He dodged all of them without even breaking a sweat.

"Damn him. Looking all cool while we're in the middle of a fight," I whispered to myself.

"Saisai-neechan, look out!"

"Ah?" I looked back at the clown, and tried to dodge it's swinging claws, but was too late. I was struck and was thrown, yet again, to the other side of the room. Just my luck... Reimi fell out of my hand the moment I landed.

"Sai!" Kid shouted, but then averted his attention back to the orbs that were being shot at him again.

"Saisai-neechan," Reimi said while trying to transform back into her human form.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't transform back." Reimi stopped and stayed in her weapon form.

"But why?" she asked, feeling worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," I said while getting up. This stupid freak had done it now. There was no way I'd let him get away with what he did to me. I grabbed Reimi with determination in my eyes.

"Saisai-neechan?"

"Heh. There's no way in hell I'm letting that freak live now. It'll think of hell as a mid-summer's picnic compared to what I'm about to do to it," I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"Sai, create a distraction!" Kid yelled out to me.

"Don't need to tell me twice," I answered as I took off running towards the clown.

"Ice needles!" I shouted as a large summoning circle appeared before me while pointing Reimi at the clown. Small spikes of ice appeared and shot at the clown, not damaging him but was enough to cause him to become angry.

"Soul Resonance!" Kid, Liz, and Patty shouted all at once. Black sparks appeared and circled around Kid.

"Death penalty. Execution mode acquired."

"Ice needles!" I shouted once more. The clown started to shoot black orbs at me, which I dodged... but not as fluently as Kid unfortunately....

"Everything is stable. Noise at 0.3%," Liz said. "Black Needle Soul Wavelength charge complete. Feedback in five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Fire~"

"Dammit!" I shouted while falling. One of the orbs barely scraped my knee that time.

"Death Cannon!" I heard Kid suddenly shout. Looking at him, I noticed that he had spikes on each of his arms, and his weapons were now huge. Just when did that happen!?

A large mass of energy formed around the guns, and shot out towards the clown. I watched as the attack hit dead on, causing the clown to scream in pain and everything in the room to be covered in a large puff of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, I noticed that both the clown and Ada were gone.

"Is he dead?" Reimi asked while changing back into her human form.

"I-I think so."

"Honestly, you lack the skills needed to become a perfect meister," Kid said while walking towards me. Liz and Patty had transformed back into their human forms as well.

"Pfft. Who said anything about me wanting to be perfect?" I asked with a grin on my face while looking up at him. Kid smiled at me, but then turned that smile into a frown shortly after.

"Sai," Kid started while looking away, " once we're finished here, do something about your hair."

"My hair?" I blinked twice. "What the hell's wrong with my hair!?"

"Hehe! Sai-chan's hair is all squiggly!"

"Squiggly?" I repeated.

"Uhm, Sai. I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but you've got curly hair," Liz pointed out. Oh duh! Of course! Since Reimi had all my stuff and we were separated these past few days, I haven't been able to straighten my hair. Since Kid has ocd, this must've annoyed him.

"I get it now," I said, finally understanding. But then something hit me.

"H-hey, hold on a second. Hold on just a second now!" Everyone looked at me except for Kid which was the person I was talking to.

"Why is it that you haven't complained about anybody else's hair, but then mine gets a little wavy and you go all upset-like!?"

"That's not true," Kid said, trying to defend himself.

"Yes it is! Soul's hair ain't symmetrical. Patty's isn't. Reimi's isn't. Black*Star's isn't. Stein's-"

"I get the point," Kid interrupted. "Though might I add that all of those people you just mentioned now have straight hair."

"Well yah, but what about those girls in our first period class? I've seen girls with curly hair come up to you to chat, and you look right at them and talk just fine." Kid went silent after that.

"You just hate me," I finally said while pouting.

"I don't hate you," Kid said, then turned to face me. "I just won't be at peace until your hair becomes more symmetrical." I noticed that Kid was twitching. It looked like he was doing everything he could to prevent an outburst. It honestly looked like he was going to fail any minute now, and start acting all emo-like by saying how he's garbage and should die and stuff. I sighed then scratched the back of my head.

"I'll straighten it," I finally said. "Besides, if your ignoring me, how will I successfully pound you in one of my arguments?" I asked in a teasing tone while smiling.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Oh and I'll be winning those arguments. Let's collect the souls of these people and head back to Shibusen."

"H-hey! Who says you're going to win!?"

"Give it a break, Sai. Now let's collect the souls," Liz said.

"Kid-kun and Sai-chan are funny hehe~" Patty said then giggled. Reimi nodded her head in agreement.

We'd collect the souls now and worry about Ada later.

* * *

"Awww"

"What is it now, Saisai-neechan?" Reimi asked while looking up at me with a depressed look on her face.

"I wanted to be the one to kill the freak. It was supposed to be me, not Kid! I was supposed to make hell look like a picnic to him, but Kid did it..." Tears of defeat fell from my eyes.

"Saisai-neechan..." Reimi lowered her head and sighed.


	13. 11: The Ultimate Plan Not so Ultimate An

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not nor will it ever belong to me... but all my oc's do =3**

* * *

"I'm ready!" Reimi shouted cheerfully while running to the living room. She twirled in her pink dress. It had spaghetti straps, and the bottom half was fluffy and went down to her ankles. She wore white gloves and had her hair tied in a big, pink bow.

"Saisai-neechan! Hurry up!" Reimi shouted impatiently while tapping her right foot.

"Alright! Sheesh, Reimi, are you really that excited about a stupid dance?" I asked while walking into the living room.

"Yup! It's at Kiddy-niichan's place, and there's gonna be lots of people." I sighed in frustration.

"Well I seriously hope this dance doesn't go on for too long," I said while straightening my tie. Reimi looked at me and blinked twice in confusion.

"Uhm... Saisai-neechan?"

"Yah, what is it?"

"Uhm... well... why are you dressed up like a boy?"

"Because I'm going to help Maka." I was wearing a black tux and a black wig. The whole object of the plan was to make Soul jealous.

"Do you really think it's going to work?"

"Of course! I'm the one who thought of it after all."

"But what about soul perception?" I chuckled as an evil grin appeared on my face.

"The targets aren't going to figure anything out. You see, Maka and Kid can use soul perception, but the other members can't. And as for the people who don't know me, they won't suspect a thing."

"Saisai-neechan looks really happy..."

"Course I am! This whole trickery's gonna be sweet!"

"But then... Why is Saisai-neechan so grumpy about the party?"

"That's simple. Cause the party's being hosted by "him"."

"By him?"

"Kid, Reimi! It's Kid's freakin party!!" I stomped my foot down and balled my fists in anger. "If it were anyone else's party, I could relax. But not him!"

"But," I started to say while calming myself down, "I'll do it for Maka." Reimi sweatdropped then sighed.

"Saisai-neechan?" Reimi said while we walked out of the building.

"What is it Reimi?"

"How did you guys come up with this plan?"

"Hmm... Well it started like this..."

* * *

**The Ultimate Plan  
Not so Ultimate Anymore...**

* * *

**Flashback - Early at school in Stein's classroom.**

"Wow Maka. You're here early," I said while lifting my head from the desk. Maka came up and sat beside me, looking depressed.

"Hello Sai... Mind if I sit here today?"

"Not at all. Hmm... Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine..."

"Oh alright." I laid my head back on the desk. Being forced to come here early everyday by Stein was a pain. I had no idea how Chrona dealt with it.

"No it's not alright!!" Maka shouted while banging her fists onto the desk. My head flew up, and my eyes nearly popped out from the shock. Well that woke me up!

'M-Maka?" I stuttered.

"That idiot! He's been a jerk ever since we fought that black clown back in Italy a few days ago."

"Ah, so there was more than one of those freaks?"

"Yeah. I heard you and Kid dealt with one in Alaska too."

"Please don't bring that up," I said, not really wanting to be reminded of the events. Maka sighed and placed her head on the palm of her hands in frustration.

"Well sorry that you and Soul are arguing. Hope you guys can make up soon." I decided to lay my head back down to get a bit more sleep before class.

"It's so annoying..." I kept quiet, but listened anyways. "Soul and I have been through a lot together. Isn't it common knowledge for me to want to protect my own weapon?"

"Well you are the meister and Soul's the weapon right?" I started while lifting my head. "So of course Soul wouldn't want you to protect him. It'd make him feel useless as a weapon right?" Looked like sleep was futile...

"What if it were Reimi? Even though Reimi's defenseless, would you leave her behind?" I blinked twice, realizing that Maka had a point there. Even though Reimi was a weapon, she was very fragile. I couldn't bear to live with myself if she ever got hurt.

"I get your point. If you care enough about each other, then wanting to protect the other person is common knowledge. So why don't you just tell Soul how you feel?"

"I did tell him, but he refuses to listen. Also, it's not about just being partners, Sai." I looked at Maka questioningly, waiting for her to go on. "I don't think of Soul as just a partner right now. I don't know when I started to think this way or how it even happened... but..." Okay, NOW I was interested. I waited patiently for the words to come out of Maka's mouth.

"..."

"..."

"....."

"......."

"....."

"Maka!" I shouted while feeling irritated. "This dumb suspense is killing me!" All patience had gone down the drain. Maka sweatdropped, feeling confused. Luckily nobody was in the classroom at the moment. (You guys can guess how early in the morning it is. Poor Sai having Stein as her guardian =P)

"Suspense...?"

"Just say it Maka." Maka blushed, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"So you already know then, right?" A giant question mark appeared above my head.

"Actually, I don't have a clue." Maka nearly fell out of her seat. She really didn't expect me to be THAT clueless. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for her to speak.

"Sai, you have to keep this a secret," Maka warned.

"Yeah, I will. Now what is it?" Maka sighed.

"I... I'm in..." My eye started to twitch uncontrollably. "Sai, I'minlovewithSoul," Maka quickly said then hid her face behind her hands.

"Huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'minlovewithhim," Maka mumbled again in her hands.

"Maka, I can't understand you."

"Maka chop!"

"GAH!" I shouted while falling on the floor, nearly dodging the dictionary that was aiming for my head. "Maka!?"

"How can you be so dense!? I love him!"

"Eh?" Maka then gave me a death glare, flames surrounding her body. Sensing that my life was in danger, I quickly got up and stood behind the chair in defense. "I-I got it Maka... So please calm down..." Maka sighed then sat down. Things started to get awkward at this point.

"So uhm, does he know?"

"No."

"You ever tried telling him?"

"No, but I thought it would be obvious..."

"So why not ask him to the dance?" Maka's death glare and flames came back, and I scrambled three chairs down.

"That idiot has already asked someone." Maka then took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Dang, that sucks. Who did he ask?"

"Some stupid blonde with a whipped cream ass and huge breasts, that's who!!" I sweatdropped. What the hell was a whipped cream ass...? Asking Maka now would be out of the question. I sighed, then an idea started to pop into my head.

"Ohh... hmm..."

"What?"

"Hmm... ehh..."

"What is it?"

"Suspense..."

"Maka chop!"

"Gaah! Sorry, sorry!" I waved my hands in the air franctically, not wanting to get whacked by the dictionary. "It's just that I have a plan." Maka lowered her dictionary and sat back down.

"What is it?"

"So how about you get revenge?" I asked. Maka raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's simple. If we do this, then not only will we maybe get Soul jealous, but if he does get jealous then that means he has feelings for you too." Maka seemed interested at this point.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Well it's simple. In order to make him jealous, you gotta go out with someone else." Maka sighed.

"Who am I going to ask to go to the dance with me? Most of the guys are already taken."

"Who said it had to be a guy?"

"Are you telling me to go out with a girl!?" Maka had a grossed out expression on her face.

"No, no, no," I said while waving my hands in front of me. "What I mean is this. It's true that girls with huge breasts have a greater advantage to snatching guys than us flat-chested girls, but we also have an advantage of our own. There's something we can do that a girl with big breasts never could. And that's cross-dressing!"

"Sai, you're not saying that-"

"Yes, I am. Maka, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. A few seconds passed before Maka smiled back.

"Of course." We then discussed the plan.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

"Saisai-neechan, we're here."

"Reimi, you can't call me that tonight."

"But why?"

"Remember, I'm disguised as a boy."

"Oh right... Then what should I call you?"

"Tonight, I'm Kohaku," I said while grinning at her. Reimi blushed slightly.

"Saisai- uh, I mean Kohaku-niichan makes a really cute boy."

"Thanks Reimi. Now I'm gonna go find Maka. You have fun now."

"O-kay!"

"Oh wait. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"If you can, make sure Kid doesn't come near me. I told him I wasn't coming to the dance, and so he doesn't know anything about this."

"But why can't Kiddy-niichan know?"

"Because he can't!"

"But won't he find out with soul perception?"

"Only if he's curious enough to check. As long as he doesn't get near me or suspect me of anything, then chances are, he won't use it."

"Okay..." Reimi said while nodding her head. She then took off running into the building. I waited at the entrance for Maka to arrive. As I waited, I saw that some girls I've never seen were staring and giggling to each other. Soul perception couldn't determine gender now could it...?

I was about to lose all my patience after standing in front of the entrance for about fifteen minutes, until someone suddenly tapped me lightly on the shoulder. Looking beside me, i saw Maka in a pink, knee-length, sphagetti-strapped dress. Her hair was all down too. I had to admit, she really did look cuter with her hair down like that.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait," Maka said while scratching the back of her head.

"Nah, it's cool. So, we ready to go in?"

"Yup!" As we walked in, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I had the strangest feeling people were watching me... and as I looked around, I noticed it was a few girls.

"Hey Maka," I started to whipser, "can soul perception detect gender or something?"

"No, why?"

"Well these girls have been looking at me for quite some time now." Maka then giggled.

"You know Sai- I-I mean Kohaku. You know you do make a pretty cute boy."

"Huuuh?"

"Those girls over there can't use soul perception, and the reason why they're looking at you is because they think you're cute."

"Ohhh... Well sucks for them. So what should we do now?"

"Hmm... Ah, I got it. Let's introduce you to Soul first. He's over there." Maka then held onto my sleeve and dragged me to the punch table. Looking to my left, I noticed Reimi talking to Kid. It looked like she was trying to lead him to the other side of the room. Good job Reimi.

"Soul!" Maka called out as we walked up to Soul.

"Oh, hey Maka. And who's this?"

"This is Kohaku. He's my date for tonight."

"I see..."

"So, where's your date?"

"She's over there," Soul said, then pointed at a girl sitting in one of the chairs on the far side of the room. She had blonde and curly hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, she wore red high-heels, and she was wearing a red, spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped three inches above her knees. She had to at least be wearing a c-cup. No wonder Maka was jealous...

"Oh..." I could sense the anger rising in Maka.

"Why don't you meet her?" Soul suggested. SOUL YOU IDIOT!! Don't go telling a jealous girl to talk ALONE with the enemy!! I wanted to punch that boy.

"Actually, I think I will," Maka said with a smile, trying to hide her anger. After watching her walk away, I turned around to see a pissed off Soul glaring at me. Realization smacked me hard on the head. MAKA!! Don't leave me here with a jealous guy who THINKS I'm his rival!!! Oh god, this plan was a HUGE fail!

"Uh... uhm... So h-how did you two meet? Y-you know, you and Maka?" I tried my best to stay cool. Eep! Another glare!

"None of your business. What I wanna know is what you're doing with Maka?" Soul then crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm on a date with her," I said with an "isn't that obvious" look. I then realized what I said and wanted to pull my tongue out.

"Maka doesn't deserve you. I already know what you're after. You may have been able to fool her, but you're not fooling me."

"H-hey, hold on now! Why are you butting in anyways? This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm Maka's partner, which means this has everything to do with me."

"You're not making any sense. You're her partner so she can't date guys?"

"I'm saying she can't date you."

"But that's wrong. Maka should be able to date anyone she chooses, so butt out."

"She's not going out with anyone. And there's no way I'd let you get close to her."

"Well I'm already a good friend of hers. We've known each other for quite some time," I said while grinning. The grin turned into a frown when Soul's anger grew. I then realized how stupid this argument was and decided to try a different method. If I ended up saying the wrong thing, I might just end up getting sliced into bits and pieces...

"So... if you really care that much about her, why did you try to hurt her?"

"I never tried hurting her."

"On the contrary, you did. You went out with another girl, even though you knew it would hurt Maka. Why?" Soul became quiet, guilt showing on his face. I became very disappointed. Well I was also pleased that he didn't attack me for saying that, but I now understood what was going on. What Maka and I decided on doing was no different than what Soul tried to do. I then turned my back to him.

"Why did you try to hurt her Soul?" Even though I knew, I wanted him to answer. No response came.

"Tch. When you're ready to answer, come see me. I'll be with Maka." I then looked back at him with a bored expression, then turned to leave.

On my way over to Maka, I caught a glance of black with white stripes at the corner of my left eye. Turning around quickly, I saw that nobody I knew was there.

"A-am I imagining it...?" I asked with my right eye twitching.

"Kohaku!" Maka called out while waving her arm. "Over here!"

"Ah. Coming!" I rushed over there quickly. Maybe it was my imagination.

"Kohaku, I would like you to meet Amanda. Amanda, this is my date Kohaku."

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a smile.

"H-hi." The girl seemed nice.

"So Amanda, are you enjoying yourself?" Maka asked. I could seriously tell she could explode at any given moment, but tried her best not to. She really hated the girl, though Amanda didn't seem to notice. A cold chill suddenly ran down my spine. I turned around again to see nobody I knew there, but I was certain someone had to be watching me. I could feel it.

"Uhm, Maka. How about a dance?" Maka looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Well I am your date for tonight, and you haven't even danced with me once... I feel so unloved..." I then pouted, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." Amanda giggled as we walked away.

"Didn't know you wanted to dance that badly," Maka said while we started to dance. I glanced around then looked at her.

"Maka, I think someone's stalking me," I whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know, but I get this feeling someone is watching and following me. It's starting to drive me crazy.

"Well I don't see any suspicious people," Maka said while glancing around.

"Oh by the way, Soul doesn't like Amanda."

"Huh!?"

"Shh."

"A-ah... sorry. So what do you mean?"

"What I mean is this. Soul doesn't like Amanda. He likes you, Maka."

"B-but how do you-"

"Let's say he slipped when you went for your prey earlier." Maka blushed while hearing this.

"Anyways, don't act like you know. Make him say it to-"

"Shh!"

"Hey, don't you "shh" me!"

"Idiot, he's coming."

"Huh?" A question mark appeared over my clueless head. I glanced to my right to see Soul coming our way. "Ohhh..."

"Maka, I want to talk to you," Soul said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's important." Soul then sighed. "Look, will you just come with me?"

"Hmph. Fine." Maka then crossed her arms and started heading for a nearby, empty table.

"And you," Soul started, "I did it for my own selfish reasons. Now don't go near Maka again." He then turned away and walked towards the table. I smiled slightly while watching him walk further away. In the end, he still couldn't say it... but maybe the words will come out eventually... somehow... hopefully to Maka. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I then decided to head for the balcony for some fresh air and alone time.

It really was a beautiful night. I had to admit, Kid sure did live in a beautiful mansion surrounded by beautiful stars.

"So I'm guessing your plan was a success?" Someone asked from behind. A smile appeared on my face.

"So it's you Mr. Stalker. I had a feeling you were the one." I then turned around to look at Kid. He walked up beside me and leaned on the rail.

"I have to say... What you did was stupid. You twit."

"Stupid!? You dumb OCD freak!! How the hell did you know it was me anyways?"

"Simple. Reimi seemed to want to keep driving me away from the punch table and seating areas. I found it rather suspicious and easily slipped past her without her noticing. I then used my soul perception to find anything suspicious, and to my surprise I found you." That's it... I'm going to murder Reimi! And she calls herself a weapon!

"Going through all that just to bring them closer together... You should have just let them handle it on their own."

"But it worked. You even said it did."

"Correction, I asked."

"I hate you..."

"I know." Kid then smiled at me. What the heck was that for!?

"B-but you know... Sometimes people need a little push. I mean I'm no expert, but sometimes it's hard to let your feelings out. So an extra push can be helpful."

"I guess I can comprehend that." There was a moment of silence between us.

"We still need to capture that witch from Alaska," Kid said thoughtfully. I sighed then looked back up at the stars.

"Yeah."

"So until we've settled everything, would you like to continue being partners? It would make sense since we both have the same enemy now."

"I guess you're right. I hate you, but I think I can stand being partners with you." Honestly, being partnered with Kid was what I wanted for now. Not that I would ever say that out loud... Kid kept smiling then leaned his back against the rail.

"Next time, how about wearing a dress?"

"I don't know if there will be a next time."

"Then let me rephrase that. If there ever is a next time, wear a dress." I sighed then scratched the back of my head, feeling my cheeks burn slightly.

"Whatever, but I'm not dancing with you."

"I never said you had to."

"I know! I'm just saying." As I looked at the scenery outside, I couldn't help but notice someone dash into a group of trees.

"A boy with blonde hair... It couldn't be," I whispered.

"What was that?" Kid asked while looking at me. As I continued to stare, I couldn't help but wonder if it really was "him". I then took off running through the crowd of people in the building and towards the front door. I had to find out. No matter what, I had to find out.


	14. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! ^-^ The next chapter will be updated in a few days.  
****I'm posting this message up for anyone who'd like to see a picture of Sai.  
I haven't drawn Reimi yet, but will do and post her up sometime.  
Please follow the link on my profile if you'd like to see a pic.  
Take care everyone, and thanks for reading this story. ^-^**


	15. 12: Meeting Hero Bunch of Idiots

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not nor will it ever belong to me... But the oc's do =3**

* * *

"Black*Star, we're late," Tsubaki said as she and Black*Star walked past the gates of Kid's home.

"Hyahaha! I am truly greater than God himself. It's only a matter of time until a halo appears above my head," Black*Star said proudly. Tsubaki only sighed and shook her head. They had just returned from their mission back in New York, dealing with a black clown. They ended up losing the clown, thus failing the mission... but like always, a failed mission never seemed to bring Black*Star down. Tsubaki smiled at him as he gloated more about his strength while heading to the building. Suddenly the doors flew open.

"Ah, so everyone's finally realized how awesome I am and has come to greet me."

"Uhm well," Tsubaki started but was cut short by a flash of black and white that took off to the side of the mansion.

"Looks like they couldn't handle my greatness so fled," Black*Star said then smirked.

"Black*Star, I don't think that-"

"Sai!" Kid called out as he ran outside the mansion and took off in the direction the flash of black and white took off in. Black*Star laughed while Tsubaki stood there completely clueless, twitching as she sweatdropped. She then remembered something.

"Ah. Black*Star. Isn't Sai the girl Maka told us about?"

"Huh?" Black*Star asked after he finally quit laughing. "Who's this Sai?"

"Oh dear."

* * *

**Meeting Hero  
Bunch of Idiots...**

* * *

I wonder if it's really him? If it is, then maybe he can tell me who I am. Ah! There he is!

"Wait!" I shouted as a boy with blonde hair stood up from the ground. He turned around in shock to look at me then flinched.

"Hold it," I said as I stopped in front of him, taking deep breaths.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I tried to hurry back here, but I couldn't find a subway store opened this late. B-but I made these instead!" The boy then fell to his knees and presented me with subs.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused. This boy definitely had blonde hair, but his eyes were turquoise. Plus he looked too much like a wimp.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The boy looked up at me and blinked twice in confusion. He then sighed and stood up, dusting the sleeve of his white tux.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I see." A few seconds passed. I could swear a giant dustball just flew by us...

"Soo..." I started, "Exactly who did you think I was?"

"N-nobody."

"Highly unbelieveable. Is someone picking on you?"

"No! Of course not. I mean they're my friends after all."

"Your friends make you go out alone to buy "their" meals in the middle of the night while they party huh?" I then just realized something.

"Heey, hold on a minute. Why would they make you buy food if we're at a party? That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, they do this all the time."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yeah..." the boy said while looking at the ground. He kind of reminded me of Reimi. And if he's anything like Reimi, then he's probably totally defenseless.

"Are you a meister or a weapon?" The boy looked confused by the question.

"I'm a meister."

"Ah. So where's your weapon?"

"I-I don't have a weapon..."

"And these guys like to take advantage of you?"

"No. Of course not. I mean they're always making me do just about everything, but we're friends so it's normal." Yup. This guy was definitely like Reimi, and I bet he gets picked on all the time. Dammit. Knowing all this, if I leave him alone now I'll never forgive myself... I sighed then bent down to pick up the sandwiches.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist. So tell me. Where are these guys anyways?"

"Th-they're over there," the boy said while pointing to the back corner of the mansion."

"I see." Hiding behind a building in the dark... These guys were definitely going to do something bad to this boy. I handed half the sandwiches to him after picking them all up.

"Well then, let's go?"

"What!? No, you can't."

"Oh, stop it."

"Sai!" I heard Kid shout then looked behind me to see him running up to me.

"What took you so long?"

"Not everyone is as fast as you, you twit."

"Call me a twit again, and I'll make Hell look like a beautiful summer picknick."

"We don't have time for petty arguments. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Helping this wimp. What else?"

"H-hey... Who are you calling a wimp?" Kid and I both turned to look at the boy.

"Oh Hero. It's you," Kid said.

"Wait. You know this guy?"

"Aah! You're Shinigami-sama's son, Kid," Hero said in a panick while dropping the sandwiches.

"And after I just picked them up too. Thanks wimp."

"Why do I have to be the wimp?"

"Cause you are, now shut up and pick up the stupid sandwiches."

"What exactly are you trying to help him with?" Kid asked, seeming a little annoyed.

"God dammit! I'm trying to beat up those guys who are bullying him."

"W-w-wait! If you do that, they'll get angry at you. And they're not bullying me..."

"Shut up! Yes they are!"

"Honestly, how many times have Maka and I told you not to let people take advantage of you?"

"I can't help it," Hero whined.

"O-kay. Instead of just standing here ALL night long, how about we walk over to the bullies and knock them dead? Sound like a good plan?" I was beginning to feel extremely annoyed myself.

"Violence doesn't solve everything. We should at least hear them out first," Kid said as we walked towards the back of the mansion.

"Wait you two," Hero said while quickly picking up the sandwiches then ran to catch up to us.

"Honestly, you take off running without saying a word... I actually thought there was something wrong."

"There is something wrong. That guy's getting bullied."

"Don't expect me to believe that was the reason why you ran out so quickly. There's no way you could have known that back at the balcony."

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"We're partners, are we not? Of course, I'd care."

"So it's only because we're partners huh?"

"Of course. Why else would I worry about someone as asymmetrical as you?"

"Oh, so you were worried?"

"Not exactly..."

"Don't lie to me. You just said, quote "Why else would I worry," unquote. You definitely said worried."

"I didn't exactly mean I was worried."

"Stop trying to lie!"

"Uhm guys... What are you two talking about?"

"Shut up," Kid and I both said at once.

"S-sorry!" Hero said, not wanting to get beaten up.

We finally arrived at the corner of the mansion and peaked behind it to see four boys standing by a tree.

"That's them," Hero whispered. They were wearing black jackets, and one was holding a knife.

"Definitely your everyday idiots," I said.

"They're not Shibusen students," Kid said while observing them.

"So then why are they even here?" Kid and I both then looked back at Hero.

"W-well you see... I told them about the party here when I got caught by them the other day. They seemed like nice guys at the time." Kid and I both sweatdropped.

"Nice guys? Hero, they look like street thugs. One of them's got a knife, AND another guy's missing some teeth. How the hell did you think they were nice?"

"Well they said that if I let them into the mansion after the party was over, then they wouldn't kill me. It's very sweet of them to not want to hurt me." Kid and I both gave him an 'are you and idiot?' look.

"You never learn, do you?" Kid asked, placing his right hand on his forehead.

"Huh?"

"You know... Right now the person I want to kill the most is you," I said with a devilish glare.

"Ack! Wait a minute."

"Shut up," I said while covering Hero's mouth. "Do you want us to get found out?"

"Well we can't exactly stay here forever," Kid said.

"So we're going to fight them?" I asked.

"Of course. I can't exactly allow them to get away with wanting to sneak into my home."

"Oh? But what about that violence doesn't solve anything crap?"

"Note that I said everything, not anything." I smirked at Kid while he smiled at me. Letting go of Hero, we got ready to attack.

"You guys are wierd," Hero said while standing up.

"And you're a wimp," I added. "Now charge!" I shouted while pointing in the direction of the thugs.

"If anyone's wierd, it's her," Kid whispered to Hero.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, when's that brat gonna show? It's already been an hour and a half."

"Heh, maybe he chickened out."

"That's no good. What if he tells someone?"

"I highly doubt that. The brat's too much of a wimp."

"Hyaaaah!" I shouted while kicking one of the guys in midair, sending him flying a few feet away.

"What the hell was that!?" one of the guys asked in shock.

"THAT was the wrath of a very insane woman," Kid said while walking up to them, hands in pockets. "Though unlike her, I tend to hold back." Kid then vanished and appeared right behind one of the guys, kicking him and sending him flying smack into the brick wall.

"I-I thought you said you were going to hold back," the guy's friend said while shaking in fear.

"I did," Kid responded, hands still in his pockets. "Tell me. What gives you idiots the right to take advantage of an innocent person and decide to break into someone else's home?"

"I-It wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it. Boss, help!" The guy quickly looked over to seek help from his boss, only to have his hope shattered.

"Hyah!" I shouted while kicking their boss in the nuts.

"GYAAAH!!!" He screamed, tears flowing from his eyes. He fell to the ground, frozen in pain and shock.

"That was uncalled for," Kid said.

"Shut up. I can kick him wherever I wanna kick him." Kid then sighed and looked at the remaining guy. "So. What should we do with him?"

"I say we torture the guy slowly and enjoy it," I said with an evil grin.

"Why did I even bother to ask?"

"Hmph. Well then, why don't you ask Hero?" I asked while turning to look at the boy walking towards us.

"Me?"

"Yah you. So what should we do?"

"Well..." Hero looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Come to think of it, this guy might be worse than Reimi," I whispered.

"Be quiet," Kid whispered back.

"Argh fine! Let me deal with him!"

"Wait!" Hero shouted as I balled up my right fist.

"What is it now!?"

"Kid's right. I really should learn how to stand up for myself. So that why... That's why I'm going to deal with him myself."

"Hmm. Well go ahead," I said while stepping back and raising an eyebrow. Kid stepped back as well.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" the frightened guy asked.

"You!" Hero shouted while pointing at the man. "If I ever catch you bullying people again or trying to break into a house, then expect a repeat of tonight! Now get out at once!"

"Y-yes, of course. It won't happen again." The guy then took off running.

"Whaaat?" I asked, feeling confused. "That's all he's going to do?"

"Shh. Let him handle this his way. He needs to learn how to stand up for himself after all."

"But that's all he's going to do? Just tell the guy to leave?"

"He's learning. I think it's good enough that he's able to stand up to this man," Kid said while smiling at me.

"Eh..." I couldn't be more confused now.

"I did it," Hero said happily.

"Yeah, you sure did..." I said in a disappointed tone.

"Good work. I'll call father and have him determine what to do with the rest of these guys."

"Alright, I guess."

"Thank you both very much."

"It's nothing."

"Pfft, no big deal." I stared at the boy then sighed. He really did seem a lot like Reimi. "So Hero, you got any friends?"

"Sai," Kid said in a disappointed tone.

"No, it's alright. And no, I don't have any..." Hero then looked down again. The grass seemed really interesting at this point.

"So, you wanna be friends?"

"Huh?" Hero asked in a surprised tone while looking up at me.

"Well, do you?"

"Uhh... Yes! That'd be great."

"Heh, good. And don't worry. I won't bully you like these creeps."

"Don't listen to her. This girl is known to be quite the demon."

"Hey you!" I shouted while trying to punch Kid in the face. He dodged the punch easily as if it were nothing. "Stop that!"

"Why? It's only natural that I'd dodge."

"Shut up and let me hit you!" I shouted while trying to punch him again and again but missed every time. Hero watched us for a while then started to laugh.

"You guys are wierd. It's so funny," he said then started laughing again. Kid and I glanced at each other then back to Hero.

"Well then, we should be heading back," Kid said after chuckling a little.

"Pfft, whatever." We then headed back to the mansion. Oh, I couldn't forget about Reimi now. I had a lot planned for her once we get back home.

* * *

"Achoo!" Reimi sneezed.

"Reimi, you alright?" Liz asked while sitting down after dancing with one of the guys.

"I'm fine. I just got a sudden chill then sneezed. Maybe someone's talking about me?"

"Or maybe you're just getting sick."

"I'm alright."

"Well okay then."

"Uhm Lizzy-neechan?"

"What is it?"

"Why is Patty-neechan laughing at the punch table?"

"Because it's Patty, and Patty laughs at everything."

"Why?"

"Ya know, I have no idea..."


	16. 13: Let's go Hero! Hunting on a Date

**Sorry for the late update... Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

***WHACK***

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Hero asked while rubbing the back of his head.

***WHACK***

"Ow! Why'd you hit me again!?"

"For asking a dumb question."

"But that's not-"

***WHACK***

"Ouch! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why!? I'll tell you why. You went and let yourself get used again, that's why," I said, feeling pissed off. Hero was still letting people boss him around. Why the hell do I always end up with people like this anyways? I mean there's Chrona, then Reimi, and now this guy. Oh and then Kid will go all emo when dealing with something asymmetrical. I can't forget that.

"I'm sorry... But they were all hungry."

"Nononononono, don't you dare say that Hero! 'But they were all hungry.' If they're so hungry, then let them buy the damn food themselves."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"But then what am I supposed to say?"

"Just anything other than sorry right now. I'm sick of hearing it."

"I-I see..." I looked at Hero, feeling extremely disappointed in him. I took a deep breath then sighed.

"Tch." If I don't find a way to give this kid some backbone, he'll never become a good meister. I mean he doesn't even have a weapon yet.

"Hmm..." An idea started to form in my head.

"What is it Sai?"

"Huh? Oh, well uhm... Hey Hero?"

"Y-yes?"

"How would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Hero asked, feeling surprised.

"Well I've been planning to go on a mission this week since I haven't done one in a while, but if you don't mind, I'd like to hang out with you for at least one day before I head out."

"Ah I see..."

"Anyways, I thought we could hang out tomorrow. So how bout it?"

"Y-yeah, sure! Thank-you Sai," Hero said while blushing slightly.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Ah, well better go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, we'll start after school."

"Okay," Hero said then ran off. I smiled, feeling pleased with myself. This way, I could find ways to make Hero stronger.

* * *

**Let's Go Hero!  
Hunting on a Date**

* * *

"Kiddy-niichan!" Reimi called out while running towards Kid, Liz, and Patty in the hallway. They were looking at a few missions, deciding on what to do next.

"Hi everyone," Reimi said as she finally caught up.

"Hey there Reimi."

"Reimi!"

"..."

"Uhm Kiddy-niichan?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's trying to find the 'perfect' mission."

"Oh..."

"Ah, hello Reimi," Kid finally said after snapping back to reality.

"Kiddy-niichan," Reimi said while smiling at him. "Did you find a mission?"

"Actually I've decided not to choose any of these."

"What!? Wait, so you've been making us stand here for like two hours only to say you don't wanna do a single one?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Ehehehe~ Funny, funny!"

"Patty, that ain't funny."

"Onee-chan is funny. Ehehehe~"

"Patty, your big sister is hurt..."

"Reimi, where's Sai?" Kid asked, just noticing that the girl was gone.

"Oh... uhm... Saisai-neechan can't come today."

"And why's that?" Liz asked.

"Saisai-neechan's about to go to her date."

"A date!?" Liz asked in shock.

"W-what?" Kid asked, almost losing his composure.

"Yes."

"Reimi, are you sure?" Liz asked, making sure she heard right. Sai on a date just didn't seem right.

"Yes. Saisai-neechan told me yesterday," Reimi said, placing her right index finger on her chin.

"So who's the unfortu- I-I mean lucky guy she's going out with?" Liz asked while laughing nervously.

"I don't know."

"You don't have any idea?"

"No. It's a person I never met."

"Wait. She's never mentioned him to you?" Liz asked, feeling even more surprised now.

"No. Saisai-neechan met him two days ago."

"Wait. So she's going on a date with a guy she just met!? What on earth is that girl thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Well where are they going on their date?"

"Saisai-neechan didn't really say much, but she did say something about a park."

"Ehehehe~ Sai's dating a stranger," Patty said cheerfully.

"Patty, that ain't funny!"

"Stranger. Stranger." Patty started to twirl around.

"P-Patty..." While Liz dealt with Patty, Reimi walked up to Kid.

"Kiddy-niichan?"

"Yes Reimi?"

"Uhm... If Saisai-neechan does something bad, will you stop her?" Kid blinked in confusion while staring at Reimi.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," Reimi said while shaking her head slowly, "but I think Kiddy-niichan needs to think carefully." Reimi then looked up and smiled.

"Saisai-neechan's date starts right when school is done," she whispered to Kid.

"It's time for me to go. Bye-bye everyone," Reimi said then took off running.

"See ya Reimi."

"Bye-bye~" Patty said cheerfully as she waved. Kid stared at Reimi as she ran off. She definitely meant something behind those words about stopping Sai... but what?

* * *

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to..." Hero said while accepting the wet napkin then started wiping his shirt.

"You're an idiot for dropping your ice cream like that. Who the hell trips over nothing?" I asked, arms crossed while tapping my right foot.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Now where to next? Hmm..." Spending time with Hero was alright. The only problem was that he was too well-mannered. A well-mannered boy plus wimpiness would equal certain death in my opinion. I was hoping to find at least one thug or something, but nothing so far.

"Honestly, they pop outta nowhere when you don't want them, but when you do it's like they've completely been wiped off the face of the stinking planet," I said while placing my left hand on my hip.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." Can't believe I just said that out loud. I sighed then looked over at an alleyway. That's it! Bad people like to hide in dark and scary places. A dark alleyway was a perfect place to look.

"Hey Hero. Let's go this way," I said while grabbing his hand.

"W-what? Why?"

"It'll be fun. Trust me," I said while smiling at him. He blushed slightly and followed.

Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine. Turning around sharply, I looked around the park but saw nothing.

"Strange..."

"Sai? What's strange?"

"Nothing. Let's go," I said while dragging Hero into the alley. I could swear I felt a familiar presence around just like at the dance. No... It can't be him. There's no way he'd know I'd be here after all. I sighed then pressed on.

After walking for about half an hour, we finally ended up in an open area with a bunch of abandoned buildings.

"Where are we?" Hero asked.

"Hmm, not sure. Let's take a look around," I said while grinning. This was perfect. We were bound to find trouble here. A bunch of abandoned houses with nobody else around and nobody to come and save you if you were in trouble... This was definitely the perfect place.

"Hey Sai, maybe we should head back," Hero said while feeling uneasy.

"No way. Let's look inside the buildings. "I'm checking this one out," I said happily, pointing at a small house.

"O-okay... I'm gonna stay out here."

"Wimp," I whispered, then walked into the building.

I walked happily around the living room of the house, almost skipping like a cheerful little girl. All I had to do was find some delinquent, pretend to be helpless, then call for help and have Hero face him. If Hero were to fight, he'd become stronger for sure. This was definitely a fool proof plan!

I turned my head sharply as I felt a chill run down my spine again. Looking around, I could feel that presence now in this room... but didn't see anyone. I started to walk backwards, glancing around nervously. Someone was definitely here... and this feeling... It was so familiar.

As I took another step backwards, the wooden floor gave way under me and broke. I ended up falling. Instead of hitting the hard floor though, I saw a flash of black swoop past me and catch me from behind. Looking up, I saw Kid's face staring at me. Judging by his expression, he seemed irritated. Wait a minute...

"W-why the hell are you here?" I asked in surprise then took a few steps away from him.

"You're not that bright, are you?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"That doesn't answer my question jerk. H-hey hold on. Did you just call me stupid!?"

"You're a twit."

"That makes two unanswered questions you idiot! And why am I a twit?"

"You haven't answered mine."

"That makes three! Heeey... Why in the world would I answer that?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Why did YOU follow me here?"

"Do dates usually require couples entering dangerous territory for their own amusement?"

"Huh? Say what?" I asked, feeling confused now.

"Ugh, your mind is so simple," Kid said while placing his right hand on his forehead.

"You really are calling me stupid, aren't you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Since you're too stupid to realize, yes." I felt the anger boil inside of me.

"So tell me, genius... How the hell am I stupid?" I asked while trying to remain calm. Kid crossed his arms again.

"You go on a date with someone you just meet; Someone you know nothing about. Then you two go alone to some deserted area. What if someone bad did show up? What if a kishin showed up? You both are meisters without weapons. How would you deal with that Sai?"

"Well you said he was a good person that night at the dance, remember!?"

"Since when did you ever listen to what I say?" I pouted then sighed.

"This isn't a date Kid. I only did this to help Hero. I know what I'm-"

"You only think you know what you're doing. If you really did want to help Hero, you could have brought Reimi along as well. At least with a weapon, you'd have some protection."

"Reimi's a fragile girl Kid. I didn't want her to get hurt or anything, which is why I told her to stay home," I said in defense.

"Reimi's a weapon. She's your weapon so you both can fight together. Even though I don't approve of this, trying to do something like this alone is foolish. And I understand that you want to help Hero, but this isn't what you're supposed to be doing."

I tried to think of something... anything to argue back at Kid with.

"So where's your weapons?"

"Oh, hey you guys!" We suddenly heard Hero shout outside. Kid sweatdropped as I nearly fell.

"O-kay, so you brought them. But I just want Hero to be less of a wimp," I complained. Kid sighed then walked up to me.

"If he tries and if we support and encourage him, then that will be enough. Your intentions are wrong, but your thoughts were good."

"Tch." I looked down, feeling embarrassed and upset. Just who does this guy think he is? Talking to me like that...

Kid smiled then placed his right hand on my head.

"Let's head back, shall we?"

"F-fine..."

So my mission to make Hero stronger failed... but I guess I can try to take Kid's advice. Just this once though... As Kid and I walked outside, we saw poor Hero being strangled by Patty who was laughing like a maniac. Liz sighed, not knowing what to do while poor Hero called for help.

"You know what?" I asked, still staring at the scene. "I should have just given Hero to Patty. Then at least we wouldn't have wasted our time hunting for bad guys." Kid then laughed.

"H-hey... What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said when he finally stopped. "We should stop them," he said, then walked towards the trio. I sighed and followed.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"So Saisai-neechan had fun?" Reimi asked while handing me a glass of grape juice.

"Ehh, it was alright." I held the glass of juice up, feeling bored. "Hey Reimi."

"Yes?"

"Does this juice look a bit black to you? It seems darker than usual."

"It's the same as always," Reimi said then giggled. "Saisai-neechan is just sleepy."

"Yeah... I guess your right." I then drank the juice and stood from the couch.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night Reimi."

"Night-night Saisai-neechan."

After walking into my room, I laid on my bed, feeling strange. Those bloody nightmares seemed to calm down a bit, but were now replaced by this guy wearing cloth with a bunch of eyes. He seemed really nice though. Still... I looked up at the ceiling. Ever since I came to this house, I've had this feeling like I'm starting to change... little... by little... My eyes grew heavy. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep, not noticing the pair of eyes staring at me from the doorway.

_Terrifying events were about to take place... and I knew nothing about them..._


	17. The Insane Professor Time to Dissect!

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. -_- I hope u all enjoy the chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not nor will it ever belong to me.**

* * *

"H-how? W-why?" I stared in shock at the scene before me, right eye twitching. I was utterly speechless. Liz was screaming for her life, and Patty was happily shaking an unconscious Kid. The entire place was a mess. Furniture broken and out of place... Door broken... This house was not fit for anyone to live in anymore.

"We're all gonna die!" Liz screamed.

"The house..." I said, still in shock.

"Ehehe~ Kid-kun! Wake up. Wake up."

"What... the house..."

"I don't wanna die! I'm too young and still have a nice body!"

"What in the..."

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I finally shouted. Liz and Patty both stopped what they were doing and looked at me. There was a long pause.

"S-Sai..." Liz finally said with tears in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, indicating for her to go on.

"Sai... Professor Stein... He's gone completely insane." Liz started to cry again.

"Liz, what are you talking about?"

"Professor tried to kill us," Patty said cheerfully.

"That's stupid. Why would Stein try to kill you? I mean, I can understand why he'd want to murder Kid. I know I do... But why would he want all of you dead?"

"I don't know~" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I looked over at the tearful Liz. There was no way I'd get anything from her... Guess I would have to try to get Patty to talk.

"Patty, do you remember what happened here?"

"Uhm..." Patty put her index finger on her chin while thinking. She then jumped up excitedly and looked at me with a smile. "Yes!" There's probably hope after all.

"Patty, can you tell me what happened here? I really wanna know."

"O-kay!"

"Please tell me everything, Patty," I said while smiling at her.

"Yup! Onee-chan, Kid-kun, and I walked here from school. Then Professor's screw went bye-bye! He chased us, and now he is gonna kill us." Patty then giggled. I sweatdropped, still not understanding what the heck was going on here...

"P-Patty.. Th-that doesn't... help..."

"H-h-hold on just a minute... I'll t-tell you..." Liz said then tried her best to calm down. I stood in the doorway and watched as she began.

* * *

**The Insane Professor  
Time to dissect!**

* * *

"Ahhhh, I feel so tired," Liz said while stretching her arms.

"And lunch time is near~!"

"Such amount of paint was used. It surely took a lot of time..." Liz glared at Kid.

"Yeah you, Kid, always freak out because of your habits. And Patty here always scribbling random drawings. Ya know, I'm the only one here who's taking this seriously! And why didn't we bring Sai!? Isn't she an artist!?"

"I asked her, but she refused immediately..."

"I wonder why," Liz whispered to herself.

"Nevertheless, Professor Stein won't punish us no matter how long it took us to finish this. but honestly... such a large amount of paint..."

"You do understand why we're late?"

"Someone is mocking us?"

"I dunno," Patty said.

"Ugh, you guys! At first, it's Kid's fault that we're so late! Everyday he has to worry about perfection, checking out every single thing before leaving. Do you see the result?"

"Well, in pursuit of symmetry, more or less victims are necessary..."

"Do you know what you're saying!?" Liz nearly fell at hearing Kid's statement. Sacrifices... for symmetry...? She was beginning to wonder what really went on in that boy's head.

"That's probably not the point, ne?" Patty asked.

"Enough. I'm getting tired... Anyways, let's quickly bring that report to Professor Stein and get home soon."

"Yeaaah! But it was too good... I drew a picture of Professor. Though it seemed impossible to me before."

"Hmm... Patty's drawing of Professor Stein was fairly good... However... It was a bit off balance," Kid said.

"Again about that? The screw in Professor Stein's head makes it unsymmetrical. No matter how many times you draw him, he won't become symmetrical. Do you understand that?"

"What? You're right... That screw was the problem... right... hmm..."

"Huh? What is it Kid? Your face is becoming serious."

"Hm... Professor Stein's screw is bothering me. Why is it unsymmetrical? No, in fact, what is that screw for? I wonder..." Liz sighed and lowered her head.

"Whatever it's for, it's fine. Let's just hurry to Professor Stein's place."

"Seriously... It's bothering me too. I'm kinda tempted to touch it!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Hey, hey, you... It's easier to say than to do... I guess.

* * *

"Hmm... Where's Professor's room? I wonder..."

"But seriously, what is it for?"

"Sheesh, you still can't get it out of your head? Ugh, here it is. Professor Stein's room I think." Liz walked up to the door and knocked on it twice.

"Professor Stein!" she called out then knocked on the door a few more times.

"Locked huh?" Kid asked. The door suddenly opened slightly on it's own.

"It opened!" Patty said while clapping her hands.

"It's very dark in here," Kid said as he opened the door wider and walked into the room. "Where's the light switch?"

"I'm looking," Liz said.

"Ah. Here," Kid said then flipped the switch to turn on the lights.

"Aaaah! What in the world is that!?" Liz shouted, panicking.

"What a spacious room! Looks like some kind of office. Oooh! There are some test tubes! It feels like a scientist's room."

"Patty, stop wandering around."

"Look onee-chan! It's a bed in the corner."

'Y-you're right." Liz then took a closer look at what was on the bed. "Aaah! Is that a human on it!?" Liz ended up walking into something on the floor, causing a lot of noise.

"Uh-huh... Appliances.. scattered... only remnants now..."

"Hey, hey! Someone is lying in the bed!"

"Patty, don't go over there!"

"It's all covered with a white doctor's robe. I want to see a person with a screw in his head!"

"There's only one such man," Kid said, feeling a little upset. Kid then walked up to the bed.

"H-h-hey! Don't go there," Liz cried out, then ended up following the two.

"Hey Professor! We came like you said!" Patty then started shaking the unconscious Professor Stein. "Shaking also won't wake him up at all... Maybe I should try to shout louder?" Kid then got an idea.

"Wait, wait, wait. Patty. This is our chance. Best if we do it while he's asleep."

"Huh? You mean-" Kid suddenly covered Patty's mouth, and shook his head no for her to be quiet. Liz decided to wander off, looking at the test tubes around the room. Once it looked like Patty got the idea, Kid let go of her mouth. She started to chuckle as Kid smirked.

"As I thought. It's still bothering us. Right, Kid-kun?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey you two. What's bothering you!?"

"Professor's... screw... I'll excuse myself then~"

"Hey Patty! It's gonna be bad if he wakes up and catches us like that."

"It won't!" Kid said then turned to Patty. "What if we would turn it the other way?"

"What!? Kid, you're with her!?" Liz shouted in shock.

"Like that..." Patty started turning the screw in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, like that. I wonder what will happen if we do this."

"Like that..." Patty chuckled again, both her and Kid really excited as to what would happen next.

*POP*

"Huh?"

"Ah?"

"W-what happened?" Liz asked, a chill running up her spine. She had a feeling something bad had just happened.

"I pulled it out," Patty said.

"Y-you idiot! Put it back!! What are you doing!?"

"Eh? Bet he became symmetrical! Now Kid-kun will feel relieved and won't fluster during Professor's lessons.

"Yes, I am a bit relaxed."

"Who's relaxing!? Enough! Patty, put the screw back now! Kid! Don't you dare fill her up with any ideas."

"O-kay." The screw ended up falling out of her hands and rolled somewhere on the floor, as Patty tried sticking it back into Stein's head.

"Whoopsie~ It fell off somehow."

"P-P-Patty!! Your onee-chan isn't happy!" Liz cried. "Where did it disappear to!?"

"It should be somewhere in those remnants, right?" Kid asked.

"Uh-huh. He, hey, onee-chan."

"What is it?"

"Professor stopped breathing." There was a long pause...

"NOOOOO!!!" Liz shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!?" Kid asked in shock. "It's very awkward... Ah! As expected. It might have been sewn in somehow. What should we do?"

"What should WE do!? Screw, screw you morons!! WE MUST QUICKLY PUT IT BACK IN HIS HEAD!!!" Kid and Patty searched the entire room while Liz kept panicking.

"Dammit. Where could it be?"

"Screeeew!"

"It's over! My life is over! We're murderers. We killed an innocent person! What'll I do!?!?"

"Screeew! Screeew! Oh! Here it is!" Patty shouted cheerfully as she picked something up from the ground and shoved it into Stein's head. Liz then calmed down and sighed.

"W-we managed to return it, it seems... huh? Isn't something strange?" Liz asked as she took a closer look at Stein's head.

"Hm. Well, it seems like the screw had to go through the whole head, but it seems like this time it isn't. That's what might be strange."

"No, not that!"

"Is it morning already?" Stein asked while getting up. Liz and Kid both became very nervous. Something didn't seem right about Stein.

"Hello Professor!"

"Father? And mother is here too?" Liz and Kid almost fell from confusion and shock. "Why did you come here by yourselves? I was going to take you here straight from the station!"

"Professor Stein's screw... but..." Liz was too freaked out to finish.

"He's not a showman, right? But it seems like he thinks we're his family now," Kid said.

"But, but which one does he think is his mother? Me or onee-chan?"

"I missed you mother!" Stein shouted then ran up to Kid and hugged him.

"Aww, Stein- WHAT!? I'M THE MOTHER!?" Kid freaked out, trying to pry out of Stein's grasp. Liz sweatdropped.

"Y-you know Patty..."

"Yes?"

"It's not bad that you found something... But what the hell did you put into Professor Stein's head!?"

"Hm.. Ah! Since there is no screw, I put in an umbrella!" Patty started to laugh.

"O-oh. I-I see. That's the reason why he's such a scatterbrain now," Kid said, still trapped in Stein's embrace.

"Stop fooling around, you two! It's still the incorrect part."

"You're ok too, father. I'm glad!" Stein then let go of Kid and ran to a human skeleton model.

"Professor, that's a skeleton!"

"It would be better if we put the screw back," said a relieved Kid.

"Without a doubt..."

"I'm studying properly, as you see! Father, your hair turned a bit gray... And mother dyed her hair black, didn't she?" Stein started to laugh.

"I'm pulling it off," Patty said, then grabbed and yanked the umbrella out of Stein's head.

"Eh?" Stein asked, before falling down.

"Uwah! Quick, find the screw this time!" Liz shouted.

"I took care of it onee-chan!" Patty then stuck something into Stein's head.

"What? P-Patty! That's a fencing stick!"

"It's because I couldn't find the screw."

"But it seems that Professor Stein has calmed down," Kid said.

"What's happening?" Stein asked while getting up.

"It's still no good. Wait... Why would he even have a fencing stick to begin with?"

"What am i doing?" Stein asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"He doesn't seem to be acting strange..."

"I'm the leader of my country! It's sooo sweet!"

"Whaat!? Kid! He's even weirder!"

"Onee-chan, it's no good either..."

"Oh really? Patty, your big sister is unhappy!"

"Then how is this next one?"

"DON'T!! You're gonna kill him! Put in a SCREW this time!"

"Okay, let me do it! I want to try it too," Kid said while rushing over to Stein.

"KID! NOOO!!!" Kid ignored Liz and pulled out the fencing stick, replacing it with something else. Liz became speechless.

"So how is that?" he asked while looking back at Liz and Patty.

"What was I doing...?" Stein asked.

"Oh, you're back?" Liz asked with hope. "You scared us to death when you stopped breathing."

"Something's not normal," Kid said, noticing something odd about Stein.

"Eh?" Patty asked.

"As I thought... Your merry-making went too far guys..."

"Kid? Liz? Patty?" Stein started to laugh and howl.

"S-something isn't even close to what it's supposed to be... What's wrong?" Stein walked to a far corner in the room and picked up a chainsaw. He then turned it on.

"W-w-waaait! Professor Stein! You're going to rip us apart!?"

"Uhh... Isn't it risky to use that unstable thing onee-chan?"

"Things are bad... Things are bad..." Stein mumbled then turned to look at the other three.

"I knew I should have stopped you two! Now he's completely thick-headed!"

"This resembles me a doctor's visit... Professor is heading here!"

"Patty, doctors don't carry chainsaws! Kid, do something!"

"Observation! Studies! I want to observe! I want to study! No... In fact... I want to dissect you all!" Stein started to walk towards the three.

"Look out! See what you guys have done!? RUN!!"

"This is no longer a joke... Ok. Liz. Patty. Let's go!" Kid, Liz, and Patty ran out of the building and headed for the woods as Stein chased them in pursuit.

"It's dissection time! I want to dissect you all!"

"He's still after us! Liz. Patty. We have no choice..."

"B-but our opponent is Professor Stein! We can't-"

"I understand that, but we have no choice. Transform now!"

"Y-yes..."

"O-kay~"

"Soul resonance!" All three shouted together. Right as the resonance ended, Kid dashed towards the left, as Stein appeared from his right, nearly hitting him with the chainsaw.

"He's fast," Kid said as Stein stopped a few feet away from him.

"What a shame... You're already finished," Stein said with a smirk.

"What? Not yet!"

"Kid, look out!" Liz shouted as Stein charged towards them.

"Uh-huh~ He cut from the left suddenly..."

"Balance... Perfection... Disorder... How could that happen!? Dammit! However... This won't make me give up!"

"What a determination..."

"Awesome Kid-kun!"

"You endured it, huh? Then... How would you like this?"

"What!?" Kid shouted in shock as Stein threw something small onto the ground.

"T-that's... my sleeve's button!"

"Indeed it is! And without your left sleeve's button your symmetry is gone. Pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu..."

"Hah... I'm shocked..." Kid said as he started to freak out.

"D-don't give up, Kid!"

"Fight!"

"H... H... H... HOW IS THIS THEN!?" Kid shouted as he ripped off the button from his right sleeve.

"By ripping off your right sleeve's button, do you honestly believe you got your symmetry back? However, you're dumb. Now, look closely with your own eyes at your left sleeve and admit it!"

"Left sleeve?" Kid asked as he looked at his sleeve. "It... It can't be... That's..."

"Uh-huh..." Patty said.

"It was just a cheap trick Professor Stein did to fool you!"

"So it was a fake button?" Kid asked while laughing nervously. "You say... From the start... You say that he didn't rip off my button... from the start!?"

"Kid!" Liz shouted as Kid fell on his knees. Stein only looked at them with a smirk planted on his face.

"Breaking off balance affects you so much... You're so miserable!"

"I... I can't take it... Ah... It can't be... I'll die..."

"You've already gone so far! Get a hold of yourself."

"It can't b-" Kid then spat out blood and fainted.

"Kid-kun spit out blood... Looks like he's out."

"You can't be serious!!" Liz shouted while panicking. "Kid won't be able to run like that..." Liz and Patty then switched back into their human forms.

"Patty, we have to find that screw," Liz said while placing Kid on her back.

"Roger that! heartburn dash!"

"Kid... Why must you be so heavy?" Liz asked while carrying him.

* * *

"And then we ran back to the house, and now we've gotta find that sc- Gaah!! What the hell are you doing Sai!?!?" Liz shouted in shock as she saw me holding an axe, ready to attack the unconscious Kid with it.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Kid made Stein go weird, so I'm going to kill him."

"Are you crazy!? Didn't you hear a single word I said?"

"Well duh. How else would I know it's Kid's fault?" I asked with an isn't that obvious look.

"B-but, aren't we all at fault here...?" Liz asked while sweatdropping.

"Well... It was like you said. I can forgive Patty, and you tried to stop the two. Kid's the only one with enough sense not to do something stupid, and yet he did. That's why I shall get my revenge," I said then swung the axe down.

"Patty, stop her!!" Liz quickly shouted. Patty ran up and held me back just before the axe hit Kid.

"Lemme go!" I shouted as I tried to struggle free from Patty's grasp.

"Nah uh uh ehehe~"

"Sai... You WANT to help Professor Stein... right?" Liz asked cautiously. I nodded my head yes.

"Then for starters... Killing Kid isn't gonna solve a damn thing!" I stood there in deep thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Fiiine... I won't kill Kid..." Patty then let go of me.

"Yay!"

"Now let's look for that screw!"

"Screw... Screw... Where is it?" Patty asked as we all looked.

"If we don't find the screw soon... Aaaah! Why must it be such a mess up!?"

"Liz... Complaining's not going to help us find that screw..." I said as I sweatdropped.

""I wonder where is the screw?" Patty asked as she dug through some objects lying on the floor.

"Sai, shut up! We have to find that screw before Professor Stein shows up!"

"Yeah... screeew!"

"Aaaaah!! Where the hell is it!?"

"Who's cursing now?"

"Shut up, Sai!!" We then heard footsteps approaching. Liz looked out the window.

"He came... Patty. Sai. Quick! One of you two make sure the door's locked!"

"Uhm Liz... I would love to lock the door but... It's lying on the ground," I said while pointing at the fallen door.

"Nooo!!"

"You didn't manage to escape, huh?" Stein asked from outside, starting up his chainsaw. "If possible, don't take long for preparation. I'll count the time left. Aren't you going to come out, or do I have to go in there? Ten..."

"Somehow number nine wouldn't be fine for Kid-kun. He would prefer eight, right?"

"Patty, as long as it's symmetrical, it'd be enough for him."

"Nine..."

"Dammit you two! Look for the screw!"

"What shall we do, onee-chan? As Professor finishes counting, he will attack us immediately!"

"It's not a problem yet, right?" I asked.

"Eight..."

"Sly Professor!"

"Too bad Kid's unconscious. I still wouldn't mind killing him..."

"Seven..."

"Huh? Found the screw!"

"Superb, Patty! Now, when he opens the door, Sai and I will attack Professor Stein and pull the bone out of his head. Then you jam in a screw somehow!"

"Roger that!"

"Six..."

"Waaait!"

"What is it now, Sai?"

"You and Patty are both the weapons here..."

"Exactly. I'll turn into a gun, and you use me as the meister," Liz said then sighed, placing her right hand on her forehead.

"Five..."

"Professor Stein! We're coming out! Let's do it."

"Good decision. Ah, I can't wait to dissect-" I ran out with Liz in her gun form, and elbowed Stein in the stomach.

"Remember Sai, if you control your soul wavelength, you can shoot him without killing him."

"Okay." As Stein stood, I pointed Liz at him. My body seemed to freeze.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him."

"I... I can't..."

"Whaaat!? Why!?"

"S-Stein... If I shoot him..."

"You won't kill him, Sai! Just control your wavelength, and he'll be fine!" I took a few deep breaths, then prepared myself. Stein ran towards me, ready to strike with his chainsaw.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, then shot Stein with Liz. I could hear him cry in pain before he finally fell. Liz turned back into her human form.

"Hurry, Patty! Put the screw in him-"

"Liz, look out!" I shouted as I saw Stein stand back up and run towards us. Stein then generated some sort of soul wavelength explosion, tossing us all aside by the blast.

"It huuurts... Onee-chan, are you alright?" Patty asked as she laid on the ground.

"It was... such a... stupidity.... We've... made a mistake?" Liz then fell unconscious. As I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but smoke... everywhere... I stood up, trying to find the others.

"Liz! Patty!" I shouted then coughed a little. "Where are you guys?" My eyes then widened in fear as something grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the bushes.

"Sai! Sai! Is Sai unconscious too?" Patty asked.

"I must do it somehow!" Patty said with determination.

"You have a good sense of duty," someone said. Weird sounds were heard again.

"Huh? Smoke is coming out of Professor's head?" Patty then coughed. "He stopped moving too! Okay, the screw goes where it should... Huh? Aaah, I lost the screw!" Patty started searching throughout the smoke.

"Screeew... Screeew..."

"Yes, here's a screw," the person said while handing it to Patty.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Fulfill your task." Patty nodded her head then ran over to Stein, placing the screw into his head.

"We're saved! Wait... Who gave... that to me?" Stein then started to howl and exploded.

"Those smoke... I feel sleepy..." Patty then laid down and fell asleep.

"Oh, those two fainted? My, my. Artificial human ended up destroying himself. What a bothersome thing." The person then walked up to the thought to be Stein. "It's functioning quite good, yet I'll have to improve it... It might be better to deinstall it's gas releasing device. After some time, the gas finally cleared up.

"It appears the gas has already dissipated. Hm? Those kids thought that this artificial human being was me. They couldn't tell? Hmm... better take them to the infirmary first."


End file.
